


Peace to my heart

by 1GintamaFan



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GintamaFan/pseuds/1GintamaFan
Summary: Love speaks louder in adversity.This story goes on three years after the battle at the terminal. Gintoki begins to feel life passing faster while Tsukuyo finds herself facing one of her greatest challenges: Give up the love her life to protect everyone that she loves. Would these two be able to overcome fear and adversity in the name of such a great but complicated love?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Comments: 39
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this a long and possible to follow fanfic. Even with shorter chapters. I never had enough rhythm to write stories like this but I want to enjoy these peaceful days that I am having after college. Gintoki is very good single but when I think of him with Tsukki I can't help...i need to do this lol.

It was another morning at Yorozuya, Kagura woke up early and ate the rice pot she made for herself while waiting for another one. Shinpachi arrived with some items that needed to be bought and they would have breakfest together as usual.

The difference is that everything seemed to need to be done so quickly. Kagura soon put things on the table and as soon as Shinpachi arrived he put everything away and finished preparing the meal. 

-Hey hey, what is this hurry? are you going to get someone out of prison? 

-Today we both have an appointment- Said shinpachi on hurry

-Oh! Where they are opening the playground?

-Gin-san please... Not everyone is unemployed like you

-exactly - Kagura agreed

-And where are you going that I'm not going too? 

-Believe it or not Shinpachi has a date

Shinpachi immediately choked on the rice and eggs that he was eating. 

-It's not a date !! It's just a friend's visit

-oohhh so its a date!! Who is she? Why didnt you tell me before?

-Because its not a date. Believe she's Just a friend. You don't remenber of her? Its Kirara who sent correspondeces to me.

She is more willing to leave the house and decided to visit me

-I do not remember this

-Gin san, you even helped me with the letters.

-Sorry but I don't remember teenage romances. But I hope you have a good date patsuan

-How many times will I say it is not a date !?

-And Kagura? Where are you going? 

-For a battle in the park. One of the boys wants to challenge me with beetles

-Kagura, are you not supposed to stop this? You are not child to do this anymore. Your Loli appeal is going away.

-Shut your mouth! My appeal never goes away as does my determination to win

-Yes, but if that Okita decides to get in trouble with you again? 

-Where did you came with that idiot on this conversation?!-Kagura spoke in a more altered tone than usual

-Kagura chan, Gin san is right. He's often behind you to piss off. We know you know how to defend yourself but you better not get into trouble

-I will not get involved in anything! I have nothing to do with him! I don't know where you got him from! I don't want to know about that idiot 

-OK then. -Gintoki and Shinpachi looked at each other like brothers who know that the other is going to do.

And so the Yorozuya completed the job of going after a cat in the neighborhood. Kagura was the first to run away without noticing that she forgot the beetle. Gintoki thought it was weird and had a bad feeling about this commitment from Kagura. Shinpachi denied until the end that he had a date but came out so fragrant it was hard to breathe around him.

Gintoki was alone in the Yorozuya thinking about how common that scene was becoming. It seemed that every day was like that, they had a commitment back and forth and almost always Gintoki was not involved in them. Naturally, soon Shinpachi would find someone who liked it better than that idol, he would seriously date and build a family like any normal boy. Kagura was still a few years safe but at any moment she would show up with a dirty kid saying he wants to meet her. Just thinking about it made him nervous ... but at one point or another she would also leave her wings ... he couldn't protect her forever, unfortunately.

So this is how it would be? He created and will let them fly. The life of an adult looking after the children is really miserable, but hopefully they would come back to show the photos of the holidays, to ask for advice or regret problems ... in a way it was enough. 

-Oh gin san. I completely understand what is going on. When Shinpachi said today that he was going to meet a girl, and this time a real one, I was scared. - Otae said bringing the dark matter and some tea.

-it's not a big deal, but I thought you would understand.  
-Of course, but it is our duty to guide adult life. Even if we are not an example 

-exactly Otae san. It is our duty to let the children go and become adults and thus have our children 

-oh did the gorilla go into heat? It's time to look for some female gorilla to breed

-Otae San, don't say our intimacies in front of the yorozuya   
-Are you calling me a female gorilla? What intimacy is this? You want to die, you depraved one! -Otae beat up Kondo San while Gintoki heard a voice on celling

-He's right gin san! It's time to let those kids out of your house and take me to live with you and finally have our breeding...

Gintoki hit the lining where Sachan was causing her to fall into the room 

-who talked about reproduction with you? your crazy stalker

-ouch. Oh gin san you can't get away. It is the duty of man to be on this earth and continue his kind. There is nothing more fair than your species to continue with my blood ... the combination of S and M 

-All I want to combine is you and the distance from me  
Gintoki took a deep breath after the Sachan attack he was used to. In fact he thought it was funny how the ninja never gave up 

-I don't know what's been happening. Maybe I'll be those annoying old people who don't want children to leave the house ... but I don't want to become that. 

-so you should marry me

-Sarutobi san, Gin san is serious ... are you afraid to be alone?-Otae asked to Gintoki

-I do not know.   
...

After coming halfway through trying to convince Sarutobi that they were not going to get married for the thousandth time she finally gave up asking, for that day

-Gin san, maybe you should really think about it ... they won't play house with you forever. - Sachan said in a serious tone to Gintoki, unusual, which made him keep those words with concern.

There was no way for him to think about a normal life with someone. Gintoki is not romantic and does not want to be.   
'maybe I should drink to forget about it'  
If he went to the old gag's bar and started talking too much she would realize that he was afraid of losing children for life and would come with those mother sermons that he did not like to hear, He didn't like it because it was true. 

Passing through the park he found a familiar figure and decided to sit down to talk a little

\- Hasegawa san, do you think you'll be alone forever? 

-oi oi gin san, I'm not alone ... Hatsu and I are looking for a way to get back. I just need a job ... 

-Hasegawa san, do you think you'll be alone forever?

-Why are you asking the question again as if I hadn't said anything? What's your problem with me? I'm going back with Hatsu! Someday I will

It was useless to ask for the people around him. He couldn't see any of those idiots getting older ... But what did he want to hear anyway? What worried him so much? ...

If he was that concerned, why not look for something more important to worry about?...  
Like the country's future now that the bakufu is gone ...

-Zura are you? Who gave permission to enter my narration?   
-Gintoki! You should occupy your mind! A man like you must fight and follow the path of the sword without distractions! What will you want today? Soba is on sale

-hmmm I see...Distractions you say. The man who made our constitution is doing what in the ramen restaurant? 

-part time job

-the first period as a waiter and the rest as Ikumatsu's boyfriend? Sucking that ramen and XXXXXX

-Ready! A traditional ramen

The ramen flew from Ikumatsu's hands in the kitchen straight into Gintoki's face

-Well done. Gintoki! you are a shame as a samurai, you should put yourself on the line if it really won't end up alone - Katsura put the bill on the table and withdrew with a smile of satisfaction with Ikumatsu

All idiots! There was nobody to talk about what really mattered. But what did he want to talk about? He wanted someone to accompany him for the rest of his life or he just wanted Kagura and Shinpachi to continue over there by his side? 

Until he decided, he decided to go and take the sake in Yoshiwara where no one would hinder him.   
Arriving in the underground city Gintoki thought that would be rude if dosent show up to see hinowa and tsukuyo. On the tea house of Hinowa, Seita was the first to come to say Hi, 

He was way taller than what he recall.   
-Hey its Gin san!! Did you came to dinner!? 

-of Couse I didnt you brat...just come to see how things are going. 

-oh Gin san, its been a while! How's you doing? - said Hinowa standing on her mullets

-Im fine! But you looking way better than me. Now you can stand! 

-Did you saw it!? The doctor says that soon I'll be able to move by myself! 

-wow! Congratulations. 

-Thank you! So, what brings you here today? 

-nothing much. Just come to get some drinks...the kids arent at home. 

-oh I see...they are growing up and you starting to feel lonely? 

-no -but in his mind he was surprised that she got the spot

-dont worry, its normal...look at seita, now I have to convive with his new hairstyle

-hey! Its fashion mom!

-sure It is!....-she looked to Gintoki- see? Someday I will get used to that

\- I dont think that we are talking about the same issue.

-Oh Someday you ll understand

-yeah...probably. -Okay, he thought, she didn't get it right- By the way, where are the girl with that grumpy face? 

-tsukuyo? She is working by now. 

-oh I see. So I will get going...say that I said hi

-all right! 

Gintoki left Hinowa's house and headed for the nearby bar. The aim was to drink until I forgot this stupid subject. After all Kagura and Shinpachi could do whatever they wanted. Shinpachi had Otae to protect him and Kagura that absent father.

One, two, ten shots. When everything started to spin it was time to stop but this time it was a little more difficult. The greater the frustration the greater the number of doses.

Ten, twenty, thirty. I don't care about that, he thought.

-boss, I can't give you any more. -Said the waiter

-me .... hiccup .... am the savior .... of the city. Hiccup. I deserve. Just one more. 

-I didn't know you wanted to boast about saving this place-  
Tsukuyo appeared after the bar owner asked Hyakka to help escort the bar's last customers before closing

-Oh! Appeared! The most moody woman I know

-it's a compliment? I will accept it as if it were. Sir, don't worry. This one I know it well. I'll escort you. Girls can you finish the patrol? 

-Yes boss! - said to hyakka while tsukuyo took gintoki by her shoulders.

-get yourself together gintoki! How are you going to get home like that? 

-No! Not home! I'm not going to that snake den. They will not be there. Not even sadaharu wants to stay home anymore

-Did you fight by chance? 

-Not yet. I'm not going there 

-I never saw you like this. What happened? 

The silence continued as tsukuyo struggled to drag Gintoki who was hugging his shoulder. If he wouldn't go home and go to Hinowa then. 

-You're going to abuse me, aren't you? 

-What? 

-Tsukuyo, be gentle to me ... - gintoki said as a protagonist of shoujo.

-Gintoki, you have to stop drinking.

Arriving at Hinowa's house, everyone was asleep as usual. They left the tsukuyo things that arrived at dawn after the patrol ready. Gintoki threw himself up the stairs and murmured. 

-make less noise for god sake! -Tsukuyo said as she struggled to get to the room 

He murmured an incomprehensible sound as she arrived at Tsukuyo's room and threw herself on the futon that Hinowa had ready for her. 

-Great ... not even a bath? 

-I just need to ... sleep. 

Before finishing any mischievous sentence, Gintoki closed his eyes and slept heavily. One of the biggest reasons for drinking was this, sleeping never suffered. The problem would be when he woke up the next day.


	2. Pain

Screams of pain and agony mingled with swords, men determined to win battles of which they did not even know what was at stake.

But those three young people knew very well what they were fighting for. They wanted information about those captured in schools, prisoners, the government and the men of the tendoushuu.

-Another battle with no result?

-It seems that none of them know anything. Useless

Takasugi grunt as he removed his bloody sword from one of the fresh bodies around him.

-It seems that with each passing day the hopes diminish

Katsura regretted the time they spent trying to know where the tendoushuu held the hostages. Although rumors were not sure that the men who taught samurai swords were being held hostages fed Shouyo's disciples an enormous hope of meeting the master again.

...

-Zura !? Were you with Takasugi then !? What are the numbers?

-We couldn't count ... maybe over 100 for them, 20 or 30 of ours.

The dead no longer mattered. In a war it was like that, seeing olny a man just dying meant something but seeing dozens go away turned them into numbers, that's all.

-It's noted. -Sakamoto kept explicit control of the numbers and what was lost or won ... even if nothing was ever won after all

Lamentations and murmurs about the soldiers who left this side. Even though, thanks to Takasugi's strategy for a surprise attack, some did not endure the battle against weapons bakufu and amantos. Katsura's timely withdrawal ensured that at least 50 more men were saved ... but in the end it is not possible to save everyone.

-Gintoki?

-Right there - Sakamoto pointed outside the shelter- He returned before carrying some men. He decided it was better to save them

-Fortunately. They probably won't have the breath to return anytime soon. We plundered what was possible Sakamoto, but it would be good to return and get what we had before them.

-ah don't worry! The art of a good merchant is to seize the moment. I've already sent men to fetch everything they find as soon as you announce the withdrawal!

-Clever.

-Thanks to me tonight is guaranteed! No one was seriously injured and I heard that two hours from here there is a very lively city with a brothel full of beautiful girls.

-Sakamoto! More than twenty men lost their lives today.

-Oh Zura for God's sake! If you thought that every day, you would be a virgin forever!

Katsura was speechless. Perhaps it was true, if he thought of those who die they would never be able to have fun again.

-A man needs sake and women in addition to blood and sword! Do you agree with me Kintoki?

-Who is Kintoki? - said gintoki entering the door when he heard sakamoto announcing plans for the night

-Takasugi you are already in right!? I know that you don't deny a good sake

-Yeah...Zura you need to learn to relax. Our companions are not happy with our sadness. These men need to forget and there is no better medicine

Arriving at the brothel, the men split. Gintoki, Sakamoto, Takasugi and Katsura stayed together as usual. Sakamoto ordered with the friendliness of always a good table and a modest sake. Takasugi soon asked by sangen to play shamisen, he was practicing a lot lately even with gintoki pissing off saying it was a woman's habit. Katsura kept cornered, preferring to stay close to the window breeze, being the youngster he still didn't feel comfortable in environments like this. Gintoki joined Sakamoto and started the round with sake. It had been a bloody battle and all he needed now was to forget.

-The tallest one or the one with the big ass?  
Sakamoto asked Gintoki in a depraved tone. Two doses were enough for Sakamoto to believe he could get any woman.

-why not both?

-Oh Kintoki! Are you thirsty like that today?

-Im talking to you hollow head

-Good. But what about you? Are you just going to be in the sake today? You should take advantage, our money this time can pay one for each. And it’s good to choose soon because they’re already after Takasugi

\- Wathever Sakamoto. Whatever. It could be that busty girl there ... they are all pretty.

-Boss! - Said Sakamoto calling the old man who seemed to run the brothel

-How long are your courtesans company?

-As long as you want samurai san. You are warriors defending the country.

-Have you heard Kintoki? Sir, you can call that beautiful young girl to my friend here! And I want that girl's company. Please.

-All right.The rooms are at the top and each one knows which one to go to. Have a good stay.

The courtesan, or rather, the prostitute that Gintoki chosed was a girl maybe one or two years younger than him. She looked experienced but she had an air of sweetness and sadness. He didn't like to notice these details ... in the end he knew how damn fate was with women. But that was the service she offered and what he paid for.

Sakamoto went to convince Zura to take the older courtesan while she looked at him insistently. She already looked like she had children and was a lived woman ... but Katsura wanted to know more before do anything. Takasugi, on the other hand, remained silent while three girls argued to go up with him.

\- Samurai-san? Do you accept another dose?

The young woman asked Gintoki as she held up the small bottle of sake.

-Thanks.

She smiled her usual smile. Lifeless, pale.

-So do you defend the country? It looks so young. How old are you?

-I stopped count that a long time ago.

-Oh I see. You should feel honored to be so young and know how to defend yourself so well.

-I didn't have that much choice.

The friendly conversation between Gintoki and the prostitute took an entire bottle. Always at this pace, without deep or personal questions, without asking her anything or growing interest in something beyond. Something that at times seemed impossible to him. But he did it anyway ... he wasn't as harsh as Takasugi or as stupid as Sakamoto. But he knew he couldn't be like Katsura who fell in love every visit in the brothels.

They went up to the bedroom and the young woman prepared the futon as calmly as she would with the next client ... as she always did. She approached him and carefully removed the band that held the haori around his waist while kissing his face gently.

Gintoki, in turn, was usually fierce at the woman he chose, this time closed his eyes quietly. Maybe he was getting tired of finding nothing, of having nothing, of seeing so many die. He knew that if he hesitated, he would die and it was only in those moments that the man was able to unload those fear and frustration.

-You look so worried samurai san.

-A little bit. But don't worry, the little samurai here can still do his job.

She laughed. A real laugh.

-Do you want a hug? You told me you would rather be S but maybe you have an M side.

-My side M has been with life. But I won't be complaining. I didn't come for that.

-you're right. But in any case I will pray that you will find peace. You are so young.

She grabbed it and put it on the bed while waiting for gintoki to take the lead. Doing this, gintoki finished removing her clothes while the young woman undressed and revealed her full breasts. Gintoki grabbed them with his lips as his fingers strolled until he found the spot. She, in turn, began to moan as she waited for him to rise to the point where she could reach his member, first with her hands and then the most requested service with her mouth.

They continued until she finally turned around and asked Gintoki to really start. He introduced his member without much difficulty on her as she started to moan from pleasure. As he went up and down and heard the moans, he thought about what the young woman had said to him.  
Find peace.

It was just what he wanted after all.

When he reached the climax of his pleasure, Gintoki moaned like never before in a mixture of tiredness and enjoyment . The exhausted girl also relaxed her whole body and threw herself on the bed. That's when they heard noises at the bottom of the establishment followed by screams

-You have rebels here! Surrender now!

In a jump Gintoki grabbed his haori and his sword. He saw nothing. He didn't wait for anyone. When he saw two officers of the bakufu, he drew his sword and aimed at the necks. The first was caught by surprise and immediately died from the cut on his neck. The second drew his gun while the women screamed desperately, he brandished against gintoki who in a quick move forced him against the wall. With his other hand she drew the knife the officer carried and stuck it in the neck of the man who was unprotected.

Soon Takasugi and Katsura came upstairs in astonishment to see what had happened. While Gintoki stared at the looks around him. The white clothing was now stained with more men's blood ... his hands dirty again. It was just washing, it was always the way he thought. But the sake, the woman's voice and turmoil stirred him to the point of making him sick. That was when he saw the prostitute with a completely different look than he had before. Horrified by the figure of Gintoki.

Ah ... that was it ... Being in peace in what way? Now she looked at him that way, just as everyone would look at him forever.

Forever...

Until those days.

-good morning gintoki ... did you sleep well?  
He heard tsukuyo's voice in a mocking tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more short but I thought it was important to separate it from the rest. Thanks for reading and the support!


	3. Words

It was about 8 of morning when Gintoki opened his eyes, feeling his usual thirst, aching head, stomach upset and a bad taste in his mouth. Everything was still spinning. 

\- What the hell am I doing here? 

-Well, you drank last night and caused some problems. You didn't want to go home

Tsukuyo was wearing a common haori that she wore at home with his short hair down as he had recently started wearing it. She was sitting by the window having tea while watching Gintoki wake up.

-What kind of problems? 

Gintoki had thought of the worst. The last time he woke up at another woman's house, things didn't end very well, especially as an acquaintance. 

-Do not worry. Nothing that we haven't seen in Yoshiwara. I dragged you here and you fell asleep. 

-I couldn't even 'play' a little bit? - said gintoki in the provocative tone

As usual the kunai flew to his head. 

-There is a change of clothes there, aspirin and water here and I already called Shinpachi and Kagura. They were worried about you. When you feel better, I'll be in the next room

-yoshiwara service is getting better and better. 

Gintoki took a long shower, used the haori they prepared for him since yesterday's clothes were stinky and battered. He took enough water to start eliminating all alcohol in the body and aspirins brought momentary relief for headaches. The only thing he couldn't get out was the bad taste in his mouth.   
So Gintoki entered the room that looked much more like a living room. Tsukuyo was reading some papers and as usual smoking her kiseru. 

\- at this hour of the morning smoking? 

\- oh, you look better now, coming to piss me off. 

\- tsc, you remains bitter as always

-Yea. And you're still rude as usual. What happened yesterday to drink so much? It's not like you

-Nothing. I was just at home and decided to come. The pachinko was closed and the old woman's bar was very full of costumers. 

-Sure, And then you ended up crossing the line. 

-Well, at least I need 3 bottles for this. You only need one shot.

-We're not talking about me here. You said yesterday that you were not going home, that it was a nest of snakes, what did Shinpachi and Kagura done to you? They were concerned about you as always. 

-They did nothing! Can't I be a peaceful drunk man? When sleeping with a woman or drinking, anything that a man says should be taken seriously. Learn that. 

-Is it the story about being alone that Sarutobi told me? 

-What? How did she tell you that? Where did she get that from? 

-Well, conversations fly when it comes to you. You went to Otae's house and she ended up telling me. In fact, Sarutobi actually threatened me.

-You are all gossips. 

-I am not to blame if you have someone who loves you enough to announce to all Edo that you are getting married in July as soon as Shinpachi and Kagura leave the house. 

-She did it again !? I will kill that woman

-luck for you that nobody takes what she says seriously. But tell me Gintoki, is that what brought you here? Are you starting to feel alone?

Gintoki felt Tsukuyo's serious tone that looked at him with some concern. Her gaze was much deeper than that of a courtesan and her client, much more tempting than a friend and much more innocent than a mistress. He didn't want to talk about it with her, he didn't want to talk about it with anyone. Because he couldn't talk about what neither he understood, nor did He know why he was so nervous. Things had already changed and now what he was looking for was someone to fill something in his chest. Maybe he just needed to sleep with a woman again, or go out with one of them. That was never a problem for him ... there were courtesans in Yoshiwara in addition to kabukicho, not to mention the teahouses girls. As for stronger feelings, He could always count on Kestuno Ana's smile. All of that might solve it. Which is why he wouldn't say a word to Tsukuyo or any of the women he knew. 

-Alone? I have no problem with that at all. We are all born and die without anyone. 

\- how much contradiction. Are Shinpachi and Kagura really leaving the house? 

-Of course not! They will stay there. But if they want to go ... I'm just their boss after all. 

-You say that but you know it's not the truth. They are your family. Just like I have mine, you have yours. We bastards have to know how to value these people who appear 

\- speak for you. 

-There is no reason to be hurt. I'm sure they will tell you and make you follow them to the end 

She smiled placidly. Tsukuyo had matured since they first met. Now she smiled more, she was calmer, she knew how to depend on the people around her and she knew what to say in these situations. Being such a beautiful woman it was hard not to be attracted when she showed her feminine side. Gintoki admired the way the woman used words and a smile to put his thoughts in place. 

With a singing smile, happy to hear something he wanted to hear even though he already knew he agreed:

-Yea. Those bastards are not going to leave me alone anytime soon. 

He sat opposite the table where Tsukuyo was with the papers. They looked like purchase contracts or something. 

\- And where is everyone? Where's the Seita and Hinowa? 

-They went to physiotherapy. Hinowa is progressing well but has to continue treatment for a long time. 

-hm. And what about your hair? 

-my hair? 

-Yeah ...

-Well, I'm home. I like to use it like this here. That's just it. What happened to your hair?

-hm? My hair? - Gintoki put his hand on his head 

-yeah...It looks like a burning field as usual.

-You have no respect for me! You should be jealous of my curls. 

She started to laugh. She loved to dismiss Gintoki when it came to hair. 

...

They were alone. Tsukuyo prepared some rice, fish shavings, some dried seaweed and eggs for breakfest. Gintoki was still unable to eat but Tsukuyo insisted that he ingest at least a little. She also made tea 

-It's not that bad. Did you play house during those years I was away? 

-As if. I can do one or two things in the kitchen. You're the one who never asked. 

-I would never imagine such a thing.

-Of course not, you always expect the worst. But believe it or not I can do these things. 

-Then you are becoming a woman? 

-sexist. Just because do I cook? 

-No. It has nothing to do with it. 

-So what? 

He felt embarrassed to say it but he let go anyway. 

-These smiles back and forth, the way your hair is and that perfume you're wearing. It looks like you agreed to be a woman. Although I think you still...

-still? 

-Forgets. I'm not telling. But you are different. 

Tsukuyo turned a little red when she saw that Gintoki noticed her change. Despite wearing the same clothes and having the same habits in fact, she had found a more vain side in recent years. What he didn't know was that these changes were because of the love that blossomed in her heart for him. Not to make him notice, but to make her feel a little more of a woman. 

-I don't know where I'm different. I'm still the same. Maybe it was you who forgot. 

-I don't think I forgot. 

-Well maybe you don't notice things well. Anyway, you haven't changed anything. You still don't know what to say when you want to speak.

-As if. I have nothing to say to anyone. Or what? Do you want me to say something?

-Particularly not. But you should start training to entertain women. If you continue to be boring none of them will go out with you

-You say that but you're here with me. And you have no right to say that kind of thing. Between you and me, we know it’s you who don’t hold the conversations

-Is that what you say after I started the subject? I'm far from being boring 

-Are you sure? I was almost asleep there now

-You are completely happy to talk to me for more than two minutes - Tsukuyo smirk 

-Great courtesan. You are the person who should be concerned about this -Gintoki laughed too. Both in a completely friendly tone

-I don't think that is the duty of the courtesan, but of the client. 

The two laughed between each sentence. How long since they had laughed together like that? Gintoki was happy to be able to forget the previous subject and relax. Tsukuyo was obviously happy to talk with the man that she loves so bad.

-So you tell me you could be a great courtesan here? 

-I don't see why not. Maybe not as good as Hinowa, but I would be a good one.

-Two years left you convinced huh! You know it's not just company and conversation that the men who come here want

-and are you suggesting what with that? That I couldn't sleep with a man? 

-who said that was you. 

-Because I know that I've seen many things here. I learned some tricks you know. I would do well. 

-If nobody gave you what to drink

-Yes maybe. or even drunk. I wouldn't go so badly.

The two laughed while Gintoki kept his eyes of doubt on Tsukuyo 

-I'm telling you

-I know, you with that marked face would make a huge success -Gintoki said incociously in an attempt to continue playing with Tsukuyo. 

But Tsukuyo felt that. She knew it wasn't serious but it hurt her, she didn't want to hear those words from the man she loved.

With her throat crossed she changed her expression and swallowed

-You're right. Bullshit. I would never be a courtesan like this. -She held the tears that came with her throat and fought not to show the immense sadness that she felt 

Gintoki realized immediately that his words had reached her weak point. He didn't think she would take it seriously, he had already said that he thought her face was very beautiful and was sure that she I knew that. He was not surrounded by insecure women. On the contrary, they were all decided and knew what they wanted, knew who they were. But apparently behind all the hardness, she had a more delicate side than he thought. 

-Tsukuyo I didn't mean ...

She turned around 

-I understand, fine. I have to go to work. That's the most I can do

-Are you really going to be upset about such a bullshit? 

-Gintoki, is alright. The house is open. Leave the key in the corner of the door. 

-Tsukuyo, wait. Please. 

But she left quickly and he thought it best not to stop. 'Soon she will forget' he thought. He had already said worse things to her and soon she would laugh and forget. She knew it wasnt for real, right? The look she gave when she heard the mediocre phrase that came out of his mouth hurt him like nothing before. 'What the hell did I play with that for?' he thought that was getting bad at jokes. 

'Excellent. Before I had a problem, now I have an even bigger one.'

Find peace.

He started to think about the courtesan's prayer she did during the war. 

'Surrounded by these idiots it will be difficult girl ... by the way, what would her name be?' Ah how easy life was. Without knowing anyone's name and address. But now that he know, these things happen. He needed to apologize to Tsukuyo.


	4. Gift

-Gin san? What happened? -Shinpachi asked worriedly

-At this point in your life, filling your face around ?! You have more than thirty gin chan.

-You two! Your traitors

-Are you going to be upset because we had an appointment? My sister said that you are afraid to be alone. Did you see a ghost by any chance?

-Your sister is a busybody!

\- Gin-chan, we won't leave you alone. We will always be here.

-Exactly Gin san. See, we bought this for you

The two opened a bag that was on Yorozuya's table full of chocolates and strawberry milk. Everything Gintoki liked.

-You didn't have to buy this for me.

-Oh don't worry, we'll eat everything together. I think the yakiniku is ready!

-Hey is someone's birthday ?!

-Haha just sit there Gin-san. This is our apology.

Damn cheaters. Now that he had forgotten they were up to it. Gintoki felt ashamed at having been angry that those two had parted ways with him. After all, that's what he it was there. To support you in those moments. Maybe that was how he should think with you too. But he would not be able to talk about what happened in Yoshiwara that morning. Knowing the two, they would personally ask Tsukuyo to forgive him

Both told how their previous day had been, Kagura told about their successful battle and Shinpachi about how well Kirara was and the two would exchange correspondence.

A pleasant sensation occurred to Gintoki but again he began to feel that terrible emptiness. While watching TV he started to think that he could lose Tsukuyo's friendship for saying that nonsense. But she will understand, she knows it’s not bad. At the same time that she might not be sure if that was how he thought.

What the hell was that? The age coming? What is this sudden fear of losing people's friendship? First the children and now Tsukuyo ... the friends he knew he could count on.

...

  
Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki were invited by Otae to dine at the Shimura house and so they would take the opportunity to sleep there as usual.

They had to go to a restaurant before and eat an extra portion so as not to depend on Otae's food. They brought a portion to the house as a courtesy, or better survival.

  
That night the house was a little quieter. Kyuubei could not go and the uninvited Sarutobi and Kondo were busy with their work that day.

After eating the rest food from the restaurant and pretend that they ate Otae’s roasted eggs started watching TV. Kagura and Shinpachi stood in front of the TV while Gintoki went outside for tea and some air. Otae followed him when he saw Gintoki detached from the two youngs distracted by the Kato ken program.

-And then? Did you make up with the children?

\- Apparently, yes. These idiots aren't going to leave me alone anytime soon after all.

-Exactly, it looks like a good resolution has been reached.

  
-Yeah, it's not really mine but that's what I understood. So the thing of sweets was your idea?

-It can be said that the initiative was theirs. But I don't understand, now that it looks alright you still bother with something

-It's nothing big. Just something that pissed me off.

-Are you going to tell me? Or am I have to ask Sarutobi-san to find out?

-please don't

-okay. I will not leave this from here I promise.

-It's nothing big. It is something that would happen to you or sachan. -Gintoki paused briefly- I ended up accidentally saying something to Tsukuyo that may have disappointed her.

-Without wanting to?

-Yes, we were just kidding. I don't know what came over me. I just teased a little bit.

-Oh we know that you cross the line many times.

-But this time it wasn't the intention. Well, you know what, whatever. As you said, everyone knows that I am like this.

-Is that how you want her to think or is it easier to escape?

\- Run away from what? She's my friend, she knows when I'm joking

-If you really thought that you wouldn't be telling me that.

Caught him. Otae was much younger but at times she seemed to have lived 10 lives. She knew how things worked.

-I'm just telling you because....-Gintoki barely knew what to say - because I just want to get rid of it. Just that

-and why get rid of it? If it wasn't too much, it will soon pass.

  
-I just don't want this story out there as if I were an idiot who hurts others.

-hm okay then. So you really don't care? You just don't want to go wrong

-No I do not want. I'm not in the mood to lose more friends than I already have.

-So I think you should apologize.

-Me, apology to her?

-Yea. If it wasn't too much, just apologize.

-I asked. But she wouldn't listen.

-She will listen if you do this seriously. Trust me.

Gintoki continued with that in mind. How did he would apologize to her?

...

'what's my problem?'. 'I don't even care about that kind of thing. Just like her. She doesn't care, either. ' 'fuck this, I'll just let time pass'

And so, the apology was constantly postponed with Yorozuya filling his schedule of occupations. When he was not working, he was at pachinko or betting with Hasegawa. And so three weeks have passed. He did not hear any news of yoshiwara during that time and did not think much about it. It was when one night at the Otose bar he smelled the cigarette that the old woman smoked, unlike the usual cigarrette, it smelled more 'natural' like pure tobacco, he knew that smell from somewhere.

-Hey old gag, what are you smoking?

-I had a little tobacco herb at the home of a kiseru that I got recently. It is not my style but it is good. Tama told me that the common cigarette kills faster so that's what I root for after all.

Tsukuyo.

Gintoki's thoughts went straight to yoshiwara. He wanted to see her right away. He wanted to apologize. He knew she was upset. None of them had asked for anything for a while. More than one month who had no news of anyone on that side of the city. What the hell had happened? Not that this was unusual.

Sachan did not comment on anything despite living on either side of it and Kyuubei who had become a great friend of Tsukuyo did not comment on anything. What was going on? Had they all united against him? Did they think he was an asshole and everything?

No. If not, Otae would never look him in the face and Kyuubei would have already tried to kill him.

The next day he was the nearest store specializing in tobacco and antique items. He found a conventional kiseru. Nothing much.

'That's it! I will give a gift and so I will calm the beast when I apologize '

Wrapped in the establishment's bag, without any ceremony or luxury, Gintoki put the gift inside his clothes and went by train to the other side of the edo. Arriving there he came face to face with a Yoshiwara completely peaceful. Many bars and establishments closed and some with sales notice. The situation was already like this a few weeks ago but it seems that it got worse ... 'it's the crisis'. 'although there is no crisis in the pleasure market'. 'curious'. He thought to himself as he headed for the teahouse.

Once there, he found the altered voices of Tsukuyo and Hinowa.

-You can't do that with your life

-Is my life. I do as I please. It is my choice and I will ..

  
-Oh! Gin san! What a surprise! - Hinowa who was standing and yelling at Tsukuyo that was taken by surprise with Gintoki who arrived through the door of the establishment.

\- Am I disturbing? I can come back later

-Oh no, please! Sit down.

-Hinowa! -Tsukuyo looked enraged at the invitation.

Gintoki looked at the two and felt embarrassed. But he couldn't go back. It was now or never.

-Ham. Er ... well, I ... I actually came here to talk to you Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo turned to Gintoki, astonished and confused  
-me?

-yea. Could it be in particular? - he wouldn't do that in front of others at all.

-Well ... it can be. As long as it's fast.

'wow' he thought. The two went up the stairs and went to the crime scene again. The living room.

-Good. Er ... me. what I wanted. Well. - That was a new one, the words started to fade. He never had to apologize for something so it was difficult to know where to start.

  
Tsukuyo looked impatient. He thought it was because of the anger she was feeling at him.

-I brought something- took the kiseru box out of the kimono

  
Tsukuyo took it by surprise and opened the gift that was not wrapped. She looked with surprise and bright eyes

-It's an apology for what I said ... a few days ago.

\- What did you said?

\- About your face ... I spoke without thinking. I know how much it means to you.

\- oh! Hm ... I didn't remember that. I had forgotten. You know I don't care.

-You do not care?

-No! I mean. Maybe it hurt me, but it's okay.

\- that's what I thought ... I already made clear what I think of your face ... then. Do not worry.

-You didn't even need to come here to tell me

Ouch ... that hurt Gintoki. After all those days of thinking about how to apologize, knowing it was unnecessary hurt.

  
-oh ... hm. well, then. If you don't want the gift I will return it and get my money back.

Tsukuyo laughed, grabbed the gift.

-Don't worry, I'll accept the gift. God knows when it will happen again. I really appreciate the gift .... I was very happy that you came here to say that. I...

Tsukuyo was interrupted by the shouting in the front door.

-Tsukuyo, they arrived. -hinowa shouted from the floor below

-Oh ... were you expecting visitors?

-Ah yes. I kind of was.

-Uh, good. So I will not disturb. I'm very sorry.

-oh no! Its okay.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo looked at each other for a few seconds and Gintoki noticed a certain strangeness in the way she heard whoever calling.

The two went down and Gintoki came across two men who were very well dressed as samurai or former government officials. They both had a mage and respectful looks.

-Hm ... that's it then gintoki. Thank you for your visit.

'are you expelling me?' Gintoki thought inevitably. He saw that Hinowa and Seita were singing in an odd way, away from the two men who had arrived. He waved at them and they responded. He knew something weird was going on there but at the same time I believed that if it was something serious they would say it. He wanted to stay and find out what it was but saw that Tsukuyo's guards were around and she guided him to the exit. He looked at her again, who had a strained and even sad expression.

-Is really everthing fine? -he asked.

-Great! Do not worry.

-Can we just talk later? -Gintoki said in a whisper when he noticed the men's attention to the conversation between the two.

-Maybe. I'll let you know. Thanks again for the gift. It means a lot to me.

And so he turned away knowing that something was going on in Yoshiwara again. He just couldn't imagine what. What could it be that she wouldn't say? He has already saved that place twice, a third would be no problem, she knows that. So what the hell was going on?

And in the end, she hadn't even cared that he talked about her face. How cold.


	5. The nobleman

-Well, did you read the contract ?

-Yes.

-And then? Do you have any objection?

-None. He was very fair in the offer.

-Very well. We will signal that you agree. I'm sure you'll be very happy. Just like everyone here.

-Yes, I'm sure.

Tsukuyo guided the men to the door, who took their leave in a coordinated manner, carrying contracts signed by the woman. Hinowa and Seita did not hide their anger at the situation but waved to the men who left.

As soon as they were a good distance, Tsukuyo turned and came face to face with Hinowa.

-What? - Tsukuyo asked Hinowa who was staring at her.

-Seita, go upstairs.

-No! If you are going to say I am going too! I don't want that to happen ....

-Seita! Now. -Hinowa screamed without leaving second option

Seita went up to the bedroom leaving the two women alone in the teahouse.

-What's your problem? Have you lost your head for good? Is that what I understood? Were you keeping this kind of thing from us?

-I don't know what you mean -Tsukuyo dodged Hinowa in an attempt to escape.

-you do know! You know very well. I know your love for this city is huge but this is ridiculous! It's absurd!

-It's not ridiculous! It's my choice! I did it myself!

-You are being forced! Can't you see that ?!

-No! I'm not being forced! I chose this after thinking it over!

-You can't call it choice for God's sake!

-When are you going to trust what I say?

The two looked at each other for a few minutes in anger and frustration.

-Gin-san came here today! If you had only said ...

-Oh for God's sake! I am not obliged to hear this. Never say that kind of thing again!

-Tsukuyo you know!

-No! No! No! - Tsukuyo took a deep breath and approached Hinowa - I forbid you to talk to him. If you do I will never forgive you.

Now the look in the back of the eye between them was sad ... disappointed.

-I'm not going to involve Gintoki in this Hinowa. It is something that I decided for myself.

-Did you decide for yourself to leave the man you love to forcefully marry someone else?

With that, the discussion was over. Tsukuyo walked out the door of the establishment with his throat closed in hurt and sadness. She wanted to cry and scream for everyone to hear. She wanted to run and run forever, away from Yoshiwara, from Hinowa, Seita, her friends, Hyakka.

-What the hell is wrong with me?

She wondered aloud as she walked the streets of Yoshiwara. It had been like that for a few months now.  
Back three months before gintoki's visit

...

"No movement of people during the hours of 10 am to 7 pm. Local trade for sexual service must follow the rules of limitation. "  
"this decree aims at the completion and extinction of activities in the Yoshiwara district". These were the new rules that were imposed in the Yoshiwara district, which stopped being autonomous within Edo.

It was the end of the line for a new era. Now that Edo was targeted across the galaxy, the government has imposed demands on entertainment and local commerce.

Of course, this is not what should be defended. But how many people, how many women in Yoshiwara had nowhere to go? There, even though they were used, they were under the fair protection of Tsukuyo. These women who were constantly abused by men now had someone to rely on. If Yoshiwara and his trade ended, they would continue in this life anyway.

If only I could guarantee that everyone in Yoshiwara had a place to go with the end of activities. But nothing is guaranteed in such situations.

They had not yet decided on the expulsion and deactivation of the red light district. As the emperor was responsible as well as the court of decisions so importants there were still a few months. The intergalactic unions could no longer decide anything about the land after the war against tendoushuu and the explicit demonstration of power that Edo provided. However the pressure for it to be closed it was big. This time it was not a villain responsible for a situation but a layer upon layer of subjective problems.

The fate of so many people was at stake only because of the new appearance that Edo should provide to the world.  
At the beginning of that situation a person appeared in Yoshiwara. A customer initially, who stopped to drink and get to know the place better.

This man, despite his serene and humble appearance, is one of the magistrates responsible for direct advice to the emperor and has immense political influence over the others. Even though he was perhaps one of the wealthiest men, head of a clan that owned the entire south coast, this same man walked around with nothing in his pockets. That was when two months ago he decided to take a serving of sake in Yoshiwara.

...

-You can only think you're kidding! Come to Yoshiwara  
pennilesss and want to leave without paying !?

-Oh sir no. Please! I can pay I just got caught off guard -the noble man tried to keep him from being chased out of the establishment. He had been taken by surprise as he had snuck out without his guards.

-I'll call the guards

The noble man waited for the guards to pick him up so he could tell who he really was and how offensive the situation was to him. But as soon as they arrived the nobleman was surprised. It was two women dressed in their kimonos and tied hair, perfumes and pointed spears. That's when the blonde who didn't cover her face approached.

-the funny one here thinks that the services in Yoshiwara are free.

Tsukuyo immediately noticed how different the man was different from the vagabonds that roamed that place. The clothes were new and well cut. The young middle-aged skin was well cared for, the well-cut mage cut highlighted his status as well as the sword he carried, perhaps never used.

-Hey, It's all right. How much does he owe you?

-some yen.

-here. -Tsukuyo handed the money in her pocket to the merchant, releasing the man who was anesthetized by the situation.

-You-Tsukuyo said in an authoritarian tone to the nobleman who was paralyzed looking at her. - Come on, let's get you back up.

Guided only by instinct, the man followed Tsukuyo escorted by the two guards to the elevator that led back to the surface.

When they got close, Tsukuyo turned to her guards without looking at the man.

-He behaved well, but make sure he gets out. -She looked back at the stunned man who admired her- Please, it is not our job to treat customers in this way, but you understand that in this place those who cannot pay are not welcome. Anyway, I hope you can return anytime

The man continued to look at her until he was able to unlock and say

-Ham! - cleared his throat - I'm sorry for the discomfort I caused. I certainly shouldn't have asked for something I couldn't afford. I didn't want to cause you any problems! I'm not from here and I don't know this place. still I am completely delighted how the problem was handled. I didn't know that the guard here was made up of women so strong and mostly educated. Especially... -The man turned and knelt down in front of Tsukuyo -Especially such a beautiful and kind woman. I am ashamed and I beg you to redeem in front of you.

Tsukuyo was surprised and even scared. She hadn't expected such an elaborate apology.

-hm. Everything is fine. Thank you I think. Just .... don't come back here without money.

-Please. Could you tell me your name before you leave?

-Tsukuyo. Everyone here knows who I am.

-A name as intriguing and wonderful as who carries it. Tsukuyo, -he held out hisr hand for Tsukuyo to greet him. But when she held it out he took it and kissed it like a gentleman- I'm delighted to meet you

And so the man greeted the other guards and turned away. Making Tsukuyo scared. No man has treated her with such warmth and politeness.

-Who the hell was that man? - she asked aloud

-Whoever it is, is in love with you boss. -one of the guards said while laughing

...

No sooner said than done, Tsukuyo met the noble man again, this time accompanied by guards at the door of Hinowa's teahouse. She was startled when she saw the radiant presence of the smiling man.

-You again? Trying to drink tea for free this time?

-Oh! Miss Tsukuyo, you cannot imagine the joy of being able to see you again. You told me you could come back and I thought it was right since I owe you one.

-owe me?

-about sake that day. I came to pay you what I owe.

-Do not worry about this. I really don't think you owe me anything.

-I think I should! You had been so generous to me!

-I just did what I would do for any client

-Please, anything but that. I would like to be remembered but not in that way, like one more.

'he's pissing me off' she thought.  
While Tsukuyo was preparing to end this matter and send the man back to wherever he went, one of the government's warnings about restrictions on Yoshiwara arrived.

  
Tsukuyo remained static while one of the guards went over the news. The man tried to disguise it but can hear the matter between the two.

-Once again? They are really going to finish us off without being able to do anything. Now even threats are being received.

\- Boss. Another girl came back to the countryside today. Despite the scars, a cabaret will accept her as a dancer.

-If it's a good place, it'll be the best she can do. If things continue like this, I won't be able to protect anyone else.

After a long pause smoking her kiseru and thinking about what to do with Yoshiwara's imminent disappearance, tsukuyo's thoughts were interrupted by the nobleman in front of her .

-I know it's totally inappropriate, but I couldn't help but hear the lady's conversation. I believe I can offer a deal ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . This part is based on the pressure that foreigners put on Japan in the Meiji era to end the sex trade. I know it happened before with the Yoshiwara fire and so on, but I liked to think about that kind of threat and how it affects Tsukuyo. In the end it started to look like that Naruto movie ... but it is not the intention. (Lol)


	6. Proposal

-And then? what do you think? 

Tsukuyo was shocked. The noble man in front of him had made an unseemly proposal.

-I ... I have no idea what to think about it. 

-I understand that it seems absurd but these are my feelings. Once I can help you, I'll be happy, but on the contrary, that's my condition. I can't ignore the effect you had on me. 

The two were sitting in one of the bars that were still open.  
Tsukuyo couldn't keep up with the whole situation. First this man appeared mysteriously, penniless but with good looks and later he appears offering her everything: salvation from Yoshiwara safeguarding local heritage and transforming it into a preserved tourist spot. Hinowa and all the free merchants again and ensuring everyone's safety. 

-What assures me that you can really do all that you promised? Not even the emperor can do such things. 

-I am a lord of the south, I dominate the most powerful clans of the empire. I imagine that you should not understand the power and influence that this has under the government and that is why I would like you to read and give me the opportunity to introduce my domains. 

-And why is such an important man so interested in Yoshiwara? 

\- I don't want to own anything here, I don't want to dominate any part of Edo given my good relationship with the empire. 

They were being taken over again ... Tsukuyo couldn't help thinking about the terror that was when Hosen was in power. It was one more who appeared to become the king of the night. That is, if what he said was true. 

-I still don't understand the interest in Yoshiwara. 

-There is no interest in Yoshiwara. The interest is in you Tsukuyo-dono.

-What?!

-For a long time I have heard rumors about Yoshiwara's guard. But I never believed in them until I saw it with my eyes. To my delight, I was able to meet you personally. Never come across such a so elegant and strong woman in all my life. In addition to your skills as a warrior, you have the appearance of an angel. 

Tsukuyo was even more shocked. She kept her mouth open while the man kept looking at her eyes. 

-I know that insanity sounds, but I am a man of firm decision. Once I decide it's decided. I am proposing a marriage to you. In exchange for your pleasant company, I offer Yoshiwara protection and security. Not in my name but in yours.

-I....I'm...

-Okay, there's nothing to say. It's all right. This is a sudden decision that will change your life forever. It must be thought out carefully. But as part of the court I must warn you that the situation is unfavorable to Yoshiwara. I myself offer you all this but I still think that certain things will change, like the number of prostitutes for example. No city is well regarded with such trade. 

After a pause noticing the girl's bewildered state, he continued.

-I will ask my personal guard to accompany you on a visit to my lands, so that you know my domains and of course, the contracts if you really want to get married. Although I treated it like business I would like you to know that I am completely in love with you. No woman has ever enchanted me like you, your kindness, your beauty and undefined elegance make it clear that despite your condition, you are the right woman for a noble. 

The nobleman got up and left, leaving Tsukuyo alone. She didn't say goodbye or look at the man. She was completely dismayed by the absurd situation that had happened. 

Another man who believed it was possible to pay a price for a woman. Another arrogant Yoshiwara man who thinks women are a commodity. 

But what could she do now? If he refused, that man would use the influence to deliver the final blow to yoshiwara. After extensive investigations by the Hyakka, it was proven that all the words spoken they were true. Most of the south coast of Japan was dominated by its clan and had, in addition, some intergalactic domains and links to the empire. He was close to the council of ministers who influenced the country politically. 

The only question that remained was related to the sudden and desperate interest in Tsukuyo. They saw each other once and it was for her to expel him. But she did not doubt the man's words and seemed sincere when he kneels down and proposes in exchange for Yoshiwara's protection. 

This city is not worth protecting. Tsukuyo always believed that. Since he arrived in this place as a child she hated everything, every street, corner, every bar, every brothel, everything. But it was here that she found a path in life. She formed Hyakka, found Hinowa, saved Seita and the rest of Yoshiwara, denied being a woman and went back to being a woman, found him ... found the man which loves. Yoshiwara was important to her now. Every corner, every street, every bar, every brothel. She knew everyone there as her neighborhood and had her family there. Hinowa and Seita, everyone depended and loved Yoshiwara. Fate was in her hands. 

This time the danger was silent. It was political. She could not ask Gintoki and the Yorozuya to enter the court and beat each minister to give up on ending Yoshiwara. Things wouldn't work out as it was with Hosen. 

And if Gintoki or any friend found out about what happened they would go after this man and the situation would be bad anyway. Even if they wiped out his entire clan or Japan it would not be enough to free everyone. 

She was trapped. The only one who could save Yoshiwara was Tsukuyo. She was selling freedom in exchange for the continuity of everyone's joy. 

He started to think about how degrading and offensive that situation was. But at the same time, he might not miss anything. Tsukuyo got to know the southern realms on a pleasant journey, the noble man did not receive her but the servants ... he was a very busy man after all. Later he gave access to dowries in cash and gold to confirm the proposal, even though Tsukuyo never accepted. In the meantime, the pressure only seemed to increase and some traders started to leave Yoshiwara. 

Soon the contracts arrived and in none of them was she restricted to her freedom. Of course it was a wedding, but apparently she would be the man's companion. Hinowa only learned what was going on when she snooped through the documents and was outraged. They spent weeks arguing aggressively about what was going on, but each day that pass Tsukuyo considered accepting the proposal. 

After Hyakka collected all the information and checked it in detail, she finally found out that the man had told the truth and more, he was a gentle and respected nobleman. People were extremely grateful to him.

It was still hard to believe that someone would fall in love with someone else in just a few opportunities. 

She thought of the Savior of yoshiwara ... for her it was not necessary to spend days together improving intimacy, nor getting to know each other better. Of course she didn't fall in love at first, but just when Gintoki seemed really care about her life, that's where Tsukuyo came to love him. Don't kwon where or when, but with so little time that love had taken the proportions of an ocean. 

There was no comparison with the nobleman's situation, who at best was a depraved one interested in her unusual appearance. But he did not aspire to a vulgar or depraved air ... and she knew that look of men well. 

In the letters the nobleman writes to tsukuyo there are comforting words regarding Yoshiwara's situation and extensive declarations of love, always describing Tsukuyo as a kind of goddess and giving details that may be a little scary. The man seemed to know more about her than was thought. But never leaving the limits of a formal conversation. 

Maybe he was really just a man in love. Tsukuyo knew that time was passing for her. In addition to the whole situation with the court, tsukuyo was getting too old to accompany Hyakka and the guard itself was beginning to suffer the effects of Yoshiwara's emptying. How many girls are left? After Hosen was defeated they were free, only the faithful were left and even those started to wish to have life as freely as possible. Who would guard that place? 

She herself had received advice from her colleagues, asked her to find someone to love and take better care of herself. Colleagues knew of her passion for the samurai who saved yoshiwara, however being women they knew that it would not take them boss anywhere ... that man would never commit to anyone. They knew as much as Tsukuyo that it was a waste of time. 

She felt with each passing day that she was older and her best years were leaving. And now, everything she fought for years could disappear. Despite being pressured, she did not dislike the idea of marrying a man like that nobleman. He was not a bad-looking man, he seemed to be young and polite, he had a good life and sincerity in his words.

But the enormous feeling she had made her make it all nothing. The feeling was the love she had for Gintoki. It was painful at times, so great, an enormous weight. She wanted to tell him everything that was going on and beg him to save her. 

Tsukuyo crossed the city without thinking about anything, just wanted to run to meet the samurai and cry on his shoulders, wait for him to save her as he had asked before.  
She arrived in the Kabuki district entering the streets, knowing the way to the Yorozuya, without seeing anything in front of her... She arrived and went up the stairs without announcing himself at Otose's bar. The tears came in the throat and held on waiting for the man to appear ... when she went to ring the bell she heard a familiar voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...i know it sounds surreal but i want to continue the story this way


	7. Sacrifice

-Tsukki?

-Sarutobi!

It was Sachan who, as always, was on the alert waiting for Gintoki to propose.

-What are you doing here?

-What are YOU doing here?

-This is my husband's house ... I mean, future husband.

  
It was everything she needed less at that moment.

-What do you do here? You rarely shows up here, did you finally decided to come and declare yourself to Gin-san? You should know that he is not here.

-Sarutobi, for God's sake. Today I don't have time for your provocations

-Oh, what happened? Is Cleopatra ignoring mortals? Or is it Yoshiwara's situation that remains complicated?

-do you know about that?

-My connections with the government did not end with the Tokugawa regime. But either way, I only know the least. You could tell me and maybe we can help.

-It is not necessary. There is nothing that can be done. But it's okay, believe me.

\- It seems not. By your face ... although you always had that one.

-Well ... if you see the gintoki, you don't need to say I visited it.

-I won't say even if you asked me. Anyway, Gin-san is too busy with his own family. You and I know that he only has eyes for those children. He was right now at the Otae's house complaining that the children are leaving him alone ... So this is the opportunity I expected. He dismissed me but I came here to make a surprise. Announce to everyone that by July we get married.

-He was at Otae's house then

-Yes, as always. It pisses me off, what can I do? is his family anyway. It's his happiness.

-I thought you was his happiness.

-I am his pleasure. And he is MY happiness. Simple as that ... his happiness is really those two brats ... so he will never love me as he should.

Tsukuyo thought about how much Sachan knew the truth. Definitely Gintoki already had his life, had his children to look after, a home ... she was nothing but a friend who got in the middle of it. She wasn’t as foolish as Sachan, who despite knowing this insisted on something she knew didn’t work.

  
-Sarutobi, I'm going back to work. Show up anytime. And don't ashamed the women's names and pride with this naughtiness of you.

-Tsukki you think you are the owner of reason and prudence! Don't forget that you are a prostitute at heart!

-No worse than you bitch.

The two looked at each other and smiled. Tsukuyo and Sachan were fully aware that they were rivals in love until that moment, but it did not exclude the fact that they had become great friends. So good friends that Sachan realized that something was wrong with Tsukuyo. After all, she didn't even say why she came. Sachan left to find this out later, for now she tied herself up and hid in the clothes closet at the Yorozuya house and when Gintoki appeared naked looking for a clothes she would jump on him ...at least that was the plan, but Gintoki didn't show up that night.

Tsukuyo went to the round and received a request about one of the customers who were at the bar at the end of the day at 4 am. Upon arriving she saw the silver-haired man and his entire body froze for a moment.

-Savior of yoshiwara! -He shout it out loud  
'Oh Gintoki. How I wish you were that again.' she thought

....

"Your marked face"

Gintoki's words echoed throughout the room. He remembered when he cut his own face and showed off to Jiraya saying that now he couldn't deny her the learning. She was no longer a woman

And even though she wasn't a woman she liked perfumes and chic cigarettes, she liked high heels and kimonos with simple designs. She never thought of being a mother but she wanted to be wanted. She, like so many she met, fell in love with the wrong man.

And that same man would never love her. He would never fall in love with her. Not because of her marked face as he said, but because of the whole situation he was in. 'children are his happiness'. She knew that men were not like women. After living the adventures as they please, they look for someone who will bring peace to their hearts. Tsukuyo would never be that peace.

And Gintoki wouldn't be hers. He had peace with the life he had and she didn't want to be a foreign body in the midst of that harmony.

The best thing to do was to take care of things as she learned. She can't say any more. She couldn't ask for help, seeing Gintoki that way, worried about his family and the people he loves, she realized that there was no room for this kind of problem.

She would sacrifice happiness so that the others would be free ... Not only Hinowa and Yoshiwara but that was also up to Gintoki. She wanted that his peace would continue. She knew that if she got him involved in one more of her problems, things would not end well.

...

-The papers are signed so Miss Tsukuyo, all Yoshiwara trade is now free. The brothels are under discussion but our lord has already met with the emperor and requested the purchase of the entire region. From today, the Yoshiwara district becomes a tourist spot in Edo. Soon it will be announced on national network.

-I hope so. That is my condition to move to the south permanently. I expect the empire to guarantee that this place is preserved.

-As soon as it is announced we will be back.

The two men left with the cavalry after the announcement that the contract was formed and their lord was one step ahead of the agreement with the government and the empire.

After 3 days the OEDO news announced on television as well as the men previously announced.

-This is Hanano Ana. This is an urgent announcement. Within the package of measures to calm international moods over Edo, the emperor and the government representative have just announced the transformation of Yoshiwara in a tourist district.

Empire representatives and Princess Soyo with their servants and friends like Maizo were in the entourage. It had all been too fast, which apparently just made it seem like a decision that had been made a long time ago.

-My dear grandfather at heart Maizo and our southern lord advised me and the emperor to make the decision not to judge and completely overthrow what is now known as the red light district. -Princess Soyo, who was spokesperson for the empire and the ministers, declared with innocence that she had the court's decision - I met incredible women from this district called Yoshiwara and today, I want to appease these women's hearts. This era must think of women as an integral part and never demean. No woman should be pressured or threatened, and that is how we think. So we would like to bring light to Yoshiwara.

Soyo called the noble man who just pressured Tsukuyo to get married in exchange for that 'light' of them.

-That's why I would like everyone to applaud the noble people of the council who was touched and gave the idea to Yoshiwara be transformed it into a tourism district, reducing violence and prostitution and giving a chance the women and traders who live there.

Everyone applauded. The man appeared among others just like him, he smiled shamelessly as everything around tsukuyo ran. Unbelievable but everything he said happened.  
Now the whole world knew that Yoshiwara was free again.

The intergalactic unions still thought that place was a risk but accepted the position for now ... Kamui who was accused to kill Hosen for now was gone but everyone knew he was alive and so they didn’t challenge to take the place, and the battle against Utsuro made it clear that the Terrans knew how to defend themselves. All of these factors favored an era of peace and prosperity in the new tourist district of Edo.

Some cabarets would lose space for cafes but it was something that could be sustained.  
And it was all on Tsukuyo's shoulders.

\- boss ... I ... I ...

The Hyakka women knew whose effort it was. They were heartbroken that Tsukuyo again carried the weight of the world

-Everything is fine. You'll be fine. You need to follow your life. I got those details right and you will all work here as guardians of that place. Use the training I gave you.

-But boss! That way you will never be happy again! You'll be stuck with that man for the rest of your life!

-He's not a bad man. You know that better than I do. Despite everything he saved us in a way.

-He used you! He bought you as merchandise!

-I imagine, but I had a price and that was it. Nothing else matters. I'm too old to do all of this ... to fight these wars. I'm just a woman.

Tsukuyo looked at the girls who were still at Hyakka

-Everything is fine. I don't completely hate the idea of getting married. It will be interesting to take care of the house...  
She spoke as if trying to convince himself that this was the right thing.

The women came together and hugged her as if to say goodbye. And it would be in fact. In two days the men passed the coordinates and showed the wedding invitations. The day Tsukuyo left Yoshiwara the nobleman would personally come and pick her up.

Hinowa cried almost every day and begged him to let Gintoki know about it. But Tsukuyo explained the whole situation and made Hinowa and Seita promise secrecy ... said there was nothing wrong in this situation because she also wanted to get married. Hinowa did not accept that as true but after Tsukuyo insistently explained that she and Gintoki would never be able to love each other, she bitterly tried to accept.

....

Gintoki watched the announcement about Yoshiwara's transformation on TV. 'maybe that's why she was so worried?'

-Oh that's great! Soyo chan is amazing! Just as I expected-Kagura celebrated Soyo's speech as if it were the princess's idea exclusively

-how good that the situation was resolved, Tsukuyo-san should be worried ...

-What situation Shinpachi?

-Oh Gin-san ... don't you watch the news? Our country gained a lot of prominence after the war with tendoushuu and everyone sees Edo as an example now. However, with the new government, the rules became more restricted to ensure the security of the government itself. So they started to have Yoshiwara as a target for a bad example of conduct. Since it was an autonomous and red light district.

-Exactly, everyone there has XXXX and XXXXX exposed ... everyone was complaining and saying the people of Edo are XXXXX and XXXXXX

-Kagura-chan, half of what you said is incomprehensible

-So it seems that the very rich lords gave a very good idea to make the part of ugly of Yoshiwara and turn into tourism. Now everyone can take pictures, buy souvenirs while doing XXXXXX and walking with XXXXX out.

-Kagura-chan! I don't think it's exactly like that ...

While Shinpachi and Kagura started to provoke each other, Gintoki remained in shock. He had no idea that all of this was happening in Yoshiwara without him knowing ... Tsukuyo didn't said a word. She didn't trust him for even a second to say that.

He had a bad feeling when he remembered the two men who were there when he went to visit and the papers she had on the table. Everything was beginning to make sense.  
Gintoki suddenly took his bokuto and left for Yoshiwara leaving Shinpachi and Kagura shouting for him to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the timeline got messed up. Hinowa found out after gintoki's first visit. Anyway, the chapters are a little shorter so it really looks like I ran with the story. And I know that Tsukki would trust in Gintoki but I think that she is also worried about his safety and happiness...so. That part was especially difficult, so I hope it was clear.


	8. Confrontation

It was a rainy day. Gintoki hurried the distance between kabukicho and Yoshiwara on foot. Kagura and Shinpachi ran halfway but gave up. 'you can congratulate Tsukuyo san over the phone! ' he listened but it was not enough to stop him.  
It wasn't congratulations he wanted to give, but to ask what the hell was going on. He wanted to be nervous with her, yell at her, understand why once again she didn't trust him! After all that he did it for her! After having helped so many times.

Gintoki walked through the soggy gate and took the elevator down. He saw the movement with the announcement of the emperor and princess but it was not enough to stop him.  
Hinowa's teahouse arrived, panting like a haunt.

-Oh my god Gin-san! What happened!?

-Its me who should ask! What's going on here? What is this story about a tourist spot? Emperor's announcement! Lord of I don't know what ?! What was that?

Hinowa was astonished ... she also wanted to say that Yoshiwara would be saved by Tsukuyo thanks to a forced marriage. But she knew that if she said things would be worse.

-Gin-san, calm down.

-where is she?

-Oh ... oh ... she ...

Gintoki did not wait for Hinowa's reply and entered the rooms when he saw tsukuyo in makeup.

The world stopped, Gintoki never thought to see Tsukuyo dressed like that and with the rest framed by geisha makeup.  
Tsukuyo had not noticed Gintoki's presence, immersed in her thoughts, looking at the dresses she had received from the noble man for when he sought her out.

Gintoki swallowed everything he had to say, everything he wanted to shout was gone. He was now trapped under the ground paralyzed looking at her through the open crack in the door.

His breathing quickened, his legs started to shake, his throat dried up. It was as if she were in the presence of a terrible threat to his entire existence ... a beautiful woman

-Gin-san!!!-Hinowa shout it downstairs

Tsukuyo was startled and looked directly at Gintoki.

Her face was made up but she couldn't hide her sadness at everything that was happening. He was the one she wanted to see, but not that way.

-What is it? What is happening?

Gintoki spoke softly, almost whispering. He didn't need anyone to tell him what he already imagined. She had made some kind of deal or something in exchange for the ad he heard on TV today. Because did he better than anyone, knew that Yoshiwara didn't mattered a little to the princess, to old Maizo or to that lord ... Yoshiwara mattered more than anything to that woman in front of him.

-Gintoki. Go away.

-No.

Hinowa, who was going up the stairs, gave up and decided to close the teahouse by leaving the place.

-I saw the ad today. I thought you would be on top of some building jumping around.

-If you saw it, you already know that there is nothing to worry about. There never was.

-is what it seems. After all you didn't tell me nothing

-You know that I know how to deal with these problems.

Silence. Gintoki changes his expression to almost a disappointed face

-Why don't you change? Why must it be this way?

-I do not know what you're talking about

-You do not trust me. You don't trust anyone. I thought you had learned. But you haven't learned anything.

-Who are you to talk about me? Don't be a hypocrite.

  
-Me?! Hypocritical?

-Yea. Now go away. I'm busy

-Busy playing dress up? Where the hell did you get that lipstick? And these dresses? Who are you that I don't recognize anymore ?!

-Maybe you never saw me as I really am! Leave me in peace!

Tsukuyo shouted for Gintoki to leave but deep down she begged him to grab her and take it all away. She just wanted to run away and felt ridiculous with those clothes and that makeup.

\- So this is how it will be? Are you going to keep acting that weird and not tell me what's going on?

Tsukuyo couldn't talk about the agreement and why it was made. She remained silent while Gintoki looked at her with anger and sadness.

-Get out.

She turned and clenched her wrists. It was decided ... he was out of her life forever from that moment. Until she felt his strong hand grabbing her wrist and turning her against him in a hug. Tsukuyo did not fight and felt that she would cry at any moment, while Gintoki smelled the perfume that came from her hair and her body around his. His heart started to beat faster strangely, while hers had known that painful rhythm for a long time.

-Tsukuyo, tell me ... please ... what's going on here?

-I...

-My lady! I finally came to get you!

Tsukuyo and Gintoki broke free, she turned to find the face of the noble man who had slammed in through the bedroom door.

-Oh my Darling. Are you busy?

Tsukuyo froze for a few seconds seeing the man she would soon marry at the door.

-Darling?

Gintoki was even more confused now. What was happening? Who was that annoying guy with an extra face? Why the hell did he came to get her?

Tsukuyo was able to free herself from the shock for a brief second and face the fate that had been entrusted to her again.

-This... -She looked at Gintoki knowing that those words would curse her and stay forever in her ears. - This is my friend, Yoshiwara's savior, Sakata Gintoki.

Friend? Gintoki looked at Tsukuyo in shock ... thought that they were indeed ... friends? That word sounded so cold when said so. What the hell was that? What justification was that?

The man approached in amazement and held out his hand.

-Oh dear! It is a pleasure to meet the great savior of Yoshiwara! I heard about your skill as a swordsman! I am impressed to see how young you are! Allow me to introduce myself, I am lord of the lands south of the coast, lord ....

-I saw you on TV. You are a friend of the emperor. That saved yoshiwara this time

-It seems that now we have a lot in common Sakata-dono

-More than I would like.

-What are you doing here today, Lord?-Tsukuyo interrupted the conversation, lowering his head to speak to the noble man

-please don't lower your head my beloved. I came because I couldn't wait to see you. After all these months, I don't think we should separate anymore.

Gintoki's heart stopped, it definitely stopped. Thunder descended from the skies and echoed all over the place, consequently the rain thickened

-Tsukuyo, what's going on? -Were the only words he managed to speak

-Gintoki ... me, we ...

-we are getting married.

Gintoki couldn't believe what was happening under his eyes ...Tsukuyo passed him and the gintoki's desire was to stop her with all the strength he had, but he didn't know where he had gone. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think.

She joined the man and they stood side by side ... portraying a bizarre couple.

-You ... are you really going to get married?

-Yea.

-Oh my dear, I know I would like to tell your friends ... but now there is no reason to hide this story. Mr Sakata, you as a man must understand ... when love arises in your heart there is nothing you can do to stop it. As soon as I met this woman I saw her beauty value and I am willing to give her the world to make her happy.

Tsukuyo was not looking at Gintoki but at the floor or anywhere your eyes would not freeze it.

-I must thank you for protecting this woman and your city until today. But surely now she will be saved. I know we haven't met yet but I want to invite you to my properties beforehand with your friends so we can get to know each other and make sure your friend is safe

The world of gintoki spun like never before ... no feeling in the world it described what he was feeling ... anguish, anger, fear, doubt, hatred.

Tsukuyo didn't look at him even hearing his name ...The noble man smiled proudly. Blood rose to gintoki's head in a few seconds ... he was about to scream

- **TSUKUYO IS THAT TRUTH**?

The angry gintoki scream echoed all over the place. Tsukuyo raised her head in fright ...

It was that look that Gintoki knew ... more than ten years ago that was how they looked at him.

Fear.

She was afraid.

She was completely shaking. Tsukuyo was afraid ... afraid of him?

If he could know what was going on with her ... it wasn't him she was afraid of. It was fear of him hating her forever, his altered tone only proved that it was going to happen that second.

Everything came up in Gintoki's head. He didn't look back and left stunned leaving Tsukuyo and the nobleman in the room ... the woman threw herself on the floor, destroyed.  
The nobleman rested her on the floor ...

He approached Tsukuyo while supporting her on the floor, but the leader of Hyakka was a fast woman. She grabbed the man's arm and with the strength of her body pushed the man to the floor and quickly drew a kunai from her dress and pointed to his neck while her tears still fall off her face.

-Put one more finger on me and I'll kill you

The man immediately went pale.

-Forgive me, I was just trying to help you

-I don't need this kind of help. As the contract says I will only be your escort as wife. Do not expect anything else.

...

Gintoki didn't know where he was anymore ... he didn't know where he was going. It looked like the floor was gone. He only heard Tsukuyo's words, only heard the man saying that he was going to marry her. Marry?

My God! What was that over there? Was she getting married?

He recorded her look ... so beautiful, with a face framed by makeup that made her a thousand times more beautiful, her lips outlined in blood red, her hair tied with ornaments, her clothes strong colors and a lavender smell. But such a beautiful face was haunted by fear. Fear. Fear of him.

She knew he was going to kill that man. At that time the only thing that came to her mind was to kill him. The bloodlust that a veteran like gintoki exuded was enough to leave anyone paralyzed.

...

-It's Jouishishi!

The prostitute looked at Gintoki covered in blood ...

- **You're a demon**

...

The rain was falling ... it had been three full days since Takasugi, Katsura and Gintoki didn't move. Shouyo's head was still on the floor. When they heard takasugi scream in pain because of the bleeding lost eye.

-Takasugi please ... come on.

Katsura supported takasugi on his shoulder to remove it and take it to a doctor to stop the bleeding.

Initially he resisted because he did not want to leave the only memory he had of his master ...the severed head. But as soon as he realized he was going to lose his life, he accepted help. The two looked at Gintoki who remained motionless.

-Gintoki ...

-Let him...

Takasugi looked at Gintoki one last time ... the look that Gintoki will never forget. As if he were looking at his own soul ... fear, anger, bitterness.

Gintoki had destroyed everything with his own hands.

**Demon**.

...


	9. Rain

-Hinowa sama. I assure you that I will make Tsukuyo happy.

-You can repeat this until the last day of your life. I will never believe a word.

-I understand that you will not accept me because of the proposal I made with Tsukuyo. But I was desperate ... I fell in love with her.

-You do not understand? She will never love you. It will never be yours. She will look at you with disgust for the rest of her life. This is what you want?

-I'm sure she'll be happy because I'll never force her on anything.

-You are more of a Hosen ... appear here and think you can rule over everything and everyone. You can buy a woman. I will never believe it when she says she wants to go. I know her. She is too kind to say no.

-Hinowa sama.

-I don't have any more business with you!

-Please! I cannot leave here without your blessing.

Tsukuyo entered the room and saw the man kneeling in front of Hinowa who was looking at him with hatred and contempt.

-Hinowa ...

Hinowa looked at Tsukuyo with as much disgust as he looked at the man.

-Are you really going to end your life for this shitty city?

Tsukuyo knelt by the man

-Please ... let me go. -Tsukuyo begged

Hinowa wanted to cry, wanted to scream, to arrest Tsukuyo. Like a mother who knows that she lost her daughter for life.

-I'm not holding you. I've never been. You are free to do what you want. But don't expect me to smile at your wedding.

-It is enough.

Tsukuyo stood up and asked the noble to get up too.

-Can we talk? -Tsukuyo told the man

The two went to the living room again.

-I must say that you were wonderful with the clothes I sent ... I see that you got dressed for dresses. I appreciate it. Your beauty is stunning

-I appreciate the compliments but I can't appreciate coming from someone who is forcing me to get married.

-I understand that I am not welcome in your life. But I beg you to give me a chance to get to know me better. I don't want to be a villain in your life. I just want you to listen to the supplication of this passionate man

-I do not understand. I saw the ad today on tv. The way Soyo said it, it looked like the decision had already been made a time ago.

-Well, these decisions are very important and need to be firm. Even if they were taken seconds before.

-And what is the guarantee that you will not destroy everything as soon as I move with you?

-The contract ensures that I have no right to the lands of Yoshiwara to destroy. I'm just an investor. Not owner. As long as these people pay I have no right

-and if they don't pay?

-it would still be bullshit on my part to do something like that

  
-So it's not much of a guarantee after all.

-Oh my beloved, Please! I was sincere in my help. I just want the pleasure of your company. Yoshiwara is saved. Now through the emperor and everyone from Japan. Everyone knows and it would never be well regarded if I used this place against you.

-it makes some sense. But some caution is still good. You don't seem like a bad person after all

-And I'm not. How many times do I have to prove it?

  
-There will be many until I get used to the idea that I was bought ... again in my life.

-I'm very sorry if you feel that way. But I really, from the bottom of my heart, love you.

-oh you keep saying that kind of thing and barely know who i am! You saw me once and destroyed my life with this story of saying you love me.

-I haven't seen you just once. I've known you for a long time. You just don't know.

...

-Hasn't Gintoki returned yet? -Otose asked to the kids

-No ... we're worried. Perhaps we should go to Yoshiwara to look for him.

-Ham! This is a good opportunity for you two change the name of the establishment and pretend you don't know him when he comes back.

-Thanks for the help Catherine

-Maybe he's settling with Tsukki ...

-the way he left here ... I don't know if he would just congratulate ...

-Aha! There's a woman involved ... forget it. If those balls still work he won't be back today. -Catherine said smoking a cigarette

-I'll add to my data ... when Gintoki-sama has the balls working ...

-You don't need that data Tama. And as for you ... I think you care too much about Gintoki ... he sure is fine. -Otose assured to the kids while smoking her cigarrette

...

The rain fell as Gintoki crawled around Edo with a bottle in his hands. One, two, three. The sake no longer had taste ... his head was spinning. Demon. demon. it was just what he thought to himself. The face of the prostitute ... Tsukuyo's face. She on his side. She getting married. Everything revolved in the man's mind.

There he was, drinking again for a stupid reason. He didn't want her to leave him like the kids. He didn't want anyone to leave him ... especially to marry for such suspicious reasons.  
Was that nobleman forcing? No ... he would never force her because he couldn't. Nobody could do it, Tsukuyo was very strong ... very brave and determined. She would never let anyone rule over her.

Then why? Why did she want to? How could she want? Who was he? He never saw that man

You bastard. Motherfucker. Bitch. Tramp. She lied? Did she omit? Damn it.

She wanted to get married ... did she want to marry him?  
Gintoki turned the rest of the bottle over when he threw himself into the gutter ... his clothes full and the stink of the drink all over his body mixed with vomit. Every time she remembered him hugging her, he felt sick

The rain started to fall under him ... Gintoki hated the rain, he hated everything the rain brought. The memories, the screams, the pain. Gintoki remembered Takasugi. How they looked at each other with that anger and fear. He remembered how they looked at him when he was a child.

Demon.

'I will die alone. '

Gintoki's heart would never have peace because of the past ... he would never find happiness because of fear.

'But I don't want to die alone'

He had friends around him ... he had Yorozuya, he had the Edo idiots. And now just one less person to protect. That's how he thought when Takasugi was alive ... that's what he had said to him. But when Takasugi was gone the pain of losing one less made him hate to say that. And now minus one. Tsukuyo.

What immense pain was that? What hate was that when he saw that man hugging her.

'This is my friend'.

'Damn woman. After all she says that I am a friend. After all what? I just helped her ... I'm just a friend ...'

'Only a friend' looked so bad ... he wanted to be something more than that. Someone she trusted, someone she could count on. Didn't she understand what he said that time? She could lay on him.

She could more than count on him ... she could ask him for anything. Everything. He wouldn't think twice about doing it. Why didn't she know that? Didn't he make it clear?  
No. He didn't. He knew he had said a thousand times that he was just a friend. So what pain was that? What was the urge to cry and disappear that grown man was feeling?

'Tsukuyo...' he murmured

Gintoki squirmed on the sidewalk in the middle of the night.  
He heard the sound of sirens and a light ...  
-Hey are you all right ?!...Hey! Hijikata san! Come see who it is!

...

-I was surprised by what they said on TV. It seems that luck played on your side again.

-Sarutobi ... I have something to tell you.

-Say it! I don't know why but it looks like you have something to say for a long time. And now you're all dressed up in those weird clothes.

-Forget it. I am moving to the south coast.

-What?! Why?

-Because I'm getting married

-YOU WHAT?!

-Calm down before I finish. I need your help.

-Who is going to marry someone like you? If you go with Gin-san you can be sure that I will destroy your wedding, I won't be your godmother

-Could you listen to me !? It has nothing to do with Gintoki. I am going to marry the nobleman of the southern lands. The one who invested and made the decree with the emperor to transform Yoshiwara into a tourist district

-Wow! You nailed it! A nobleman! Never heard of it ... but ok

-Yea. He vowed to save and protect Yoshiwara...in return...

-In return .... don't tell me in return ....

-Does not matter. The fact is that I have no guarantee that as soon as I leave here he will not destroy everything. That's why I need you. I know your strength, I want you to watch things for me.

-Tsukki ... what nonsense is that? You will actually marry someone out of interest. I always thought you were a whore but not on that level

-Sarutobi ... please. I beg you, I'll pay whatever but I need you to help me.

-I'm going to protect this damn place but I can't understand ... What is the plan? Murder him as soon as the papers are signed?

-Have no plan. I'm going to get married and move south.  
-But tsukki ... you don't love this man. He's forcing you, isn't he?

-Sarutobi ... I really thought about it a lot. Maybe it's not bad

-Oh shut up! You can't marry someone you don't love!

-You don't know anything about love ...

-Maybe not. But I know how much you love Gin-san. As much as I hate you so I won't accept that you give up

-Sarutobi ... you already admitted ... Gintoki will not love any of us. The best thing to do is to forget that story.

-In love who gives up first loses! You're a coward that I never thought you would be. Besides not confessing your love, now you will run away.

Sachan was unhappy, she was raging all over the room. Tsukuyo who already had a lump in her throat and tiring days of discussion and sadness, she collapsed, startling Sachan who immediately calmed down

-I can't fight with this feeling anymore Sarutobi -She said between sobs- I just can't do it anymore.

Sachan couldn't take it and soon hugged her and started to cry

-I would pay everything not to feel that way too ... but I can't. I know he will never love me ... I have no choice but to move on ...-Tsukuyo said crying all the tears that she hold on that weeks

Sachan was speechless. She knew even before Tsukuyo that it was the truth. Gintoki was a terrible man to fall in love with ... he would never respond to their feelings. But seeing tsukuyo from that form. It was unfair.

-We'll find a way. I promise.

...

-Oh !!! Hime! Gintoki-dono woke up!

-Hm. See if it's not our favorite bum.

Gintoki was on the yagyuu's estate by some miracle.

-And now? Where the hell am I?


	10. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a help of the user: loveatthethirdsight so thank you so much again.

-Who brought me here?

-Your cop friend from shinsengumi, Hijikata

Kyuubei and Gintoki were in one of the rooms on the yagyuu property that Gintoki knew well.

-Why did you bring me here?

-The state you were in was better. Otae chan cannot be with someone clearly altered like you inside the house ... not to mention that if the children saw you as you was, they would certainly be ashamed

-State?

Gintoki looked at the clothes he was in ... a new kimono dressed in him, he were showered in some way.

-What happened to my clothes?

-Are being washed. They were dirty with sewage, vomit and drink. It looks like you had quite a night. Not just one but two. Shinpachi and Kagura have been looking for you for two days.

-Two days?

-Gintoki, what the hell happened to you?

Gintoki froze. Two days ... two days in that state. By this time Tsukuyo had already announced that she would be married

-Kyubey! Tsukuyo, do you know something?

-That she will marry ... with the lord of the south ... we have heard the story already. In fact this has been considered an outrage but he announced it as a concubine

-Son of a bitch

-Is that why you're in that state?

-What do you know about this bastard? Is he really royalty? He is rich?

\- Not much is known about him. No one had actually seen the southern nobleman before ... we only heard stories. We know that he controlled a large part of the south, he has many properties ...He had a good relationship with the Tokugawa government.

-Is he bad?

-I never heard that he got involved with something. Otherwise, he would never have the patrimony he seem to has. The shogun would have taken everything. But he lost position after Shigeshige's downfall. But somehow with the new constitution he sided with the emperor as an adviser.

-So this shit is real? Can he really rule over Yoshiwara?

-No. In the end the word comes from Princess Soyo and the emperor.

-But the princess announced him as advisor.

-Oh ... he's just part of the board. And he is also only part of the investors. I can't guarantee anything because we at yagyuu lost all space at court with the fall of bakufu

-So could it all be a scam?

-Maybe ... just appearance maybe. But what is this Gintoki story? You appear fallen and drunk and wake up worried about Yoshiwara. Has it to do with Tsukuyo-dono?

Tsukuyo ... that name was enough to make Gintoki throw up. The hangover and chest pain mixed and went to the stomach.

-He got better? - Otae entered the room

-I don't think so ... passed out again.

...

- _Sensei, why don't you ever go out with any woman?_

_-Hm? What did you say? Why this curiosity in this matter_

_-Ah! Nothing much. I just thought about it these days ... the girl at the grocery store seemed to like you ..._

_-Gintoki you are just a child. You don't understand anything about liking_

_-Aha sensei ... you are embarrassed! And I know well when a woman wants puff puff._

_Gintoki took the usual punch at the top of the head_

_-Gintoki, you are a hundred years early to talk about this subject ... besides, women are not creatures we should play with. They are a thousand times stronger than us. That's why they know how to love best. We men are just fools close to the immensity they know._

_-Hmmm sensei ... it looks like you've been meeting good women around_

_-Maybe ... you'll never know. And I hope that one day you will find one of these ... a strong-minded woman, who knows how to put up with you, who moves you and brings peace to your heart, or rather ...._

...

'sensei, you would like her a lot'

...

-Oh Gin-san ... woke up again

-Ah ... it's you

Otae smiled at him where he slept. She had a bucket of water beside her with water that she probably had fever, since his forehead was wet.

\- What happened?

-You passed out. Kyu-chan warned me that you was here and I came.

-hm

-What happened between you and Tsukuyo-san?

-han !? Tsu ... Tsukuyo?

-You don't have to make a fool of yourself. You didn't stop saying her name while you were running a fever. I was very scared, I thought about calling a doctor.

Gintoki felt ashamed. He turned around to explain nothing to her.

-Is it the wedding? - Otae continued

Gintoki remained silent.

-I honestly was surprised by the news. I never thought she would marry anyone other than you.

-Than me? -He turned back to face her  
Otae laughed, kyuubei was now at the door sitting on her back, Gintoki could hear her laughing too.

-Yes with you. She loved you so much.

Gintoki was somewhat shocked. He might have suspected it but he never heard anything like it ... he never made an effort to notice it.

-Tsukuyo? Loving me?

-Of course! It was written on it for so long! She was clearly crazy about you.

-You two are imagining things

-Gintoki. You are the stupidest man. You don't really understand. In fact, you do understand. You are experienced. You know very well when a woman loves a man.

-yea. That's why she doesn't ... love me.-Gintoki started to remember all the times that Tsukuyo looked at him so lovingly, so warm, so...

-Oh Gin san ... please. She's just it is not selfish to go out declaring this. I thought she would stay that way for the rest of her life.

-Maybe she's tired of waiting for you Gintoki.

Gintoki was starting to see everything spinning again ... did she like him? More than as a friend. Well, he already suspected that.

-She ... does she love me?

-Gin-san! For God's sake! The question here is whether you love her.

Gintoki had no answer. The fear was greater than anything ... he couldn't say that he loved her. But he couldn't say that he hated her. He just didn't want to lose

-I just don't want to lose her.

-And why not? -asked Otae

-Because she calms me down ... she understands me. She talks to me knowing who I am

\- Why does she know who you are ?

-Cause can I open up to her

-And with anyone else?

-Not like with her

-It 's because?

-Cause I like to be with her...

-Just to be?

-No, i really like her

-So, I guess that's answered

Said. Without even thinking he said. Without even understanding what it means. It was like a game where you end up saying something by accident but that was there all the time.

Otae and Kyuubei laughed and were satisfied.

-But she is getting married ... she is leaving. She agreed to marry that man...

-Gintoki. it's never late! she must be there yet. Go to her house, ask her to stay. We will fix this nobleman, say you love her.

-Gin-san! Don't give up if you haven't tried! I will call the children and they will help you! Run while there is time.

Gintoki took his bokuto and his clothes back, which was already washed. He thanked the two friends and ran like never before. Upon arriving at the entrance to the kyuubei residence he found Kondo in the shinsengumi's car.

-A ride to Yoshiwara?

Gintoki smiled. He was not alone at all ... he would never be. All those idiots were around him. He would never leave them alone and vice versa

He thanked the gorilla and ran down the gates, passed through the streets and spotted Hinowa's house where Tsukuyo's room was lit. It was now! He would go in and fight that man if it was necessary, he would grab Tsukuyo with all his might and take her away. Away from everything and everyone. He was going to love her forever.

From the stairs he began to smell tobacco and lavender. I knew it was her! Could only be! Entered the room running and felt a hug from sloppy. but it wasn't her. it was another body.

-Aaaa Gin-san! You came! I knew it

-Sachan? Where is tsukuyo?

-She 's gone.

-What?!

-That's it ... she's gone.

-To where?! Where did she go?

-Gin-san, she moved south ... in the lands of the future husband.

-So why is her kiseru here?

-She asked to deliver it to you. She said it is so important that it would be too heavy to take with her.

It was the old kiseru she had. It was in the box of the new one that Gintoki had bought for her. She took the gift he gave her and left the old one as a memory.

Gintoki carefully picked up the kiseru on the table. He remembered when he first met Tsukuyo, when he asked for that old kiseru to make sure she came back. But now he wasn't sure that she would come back anymore.

-What the hell are you doing here sachan?

-She asked me to take care of things. Hinowa and the boy went together

Sachan heard Gintoki's shaky voice. She wanted to hug him but it would be very cold, even for her. After all, she was also sad ... not only for Tsukki but for seeing that Gintoki had made his choice.

-Gin-san ... give up on her. -Sachan turned to leave

-What?

\- It's her decision.

-Sarutobi ...

-GIN-SAN! Don't knife this suffering anymore. I endure this suffering because I am M by nature. But this is not her case. She is a slut but has a heart of gold. -Sachan stopped for a second and walked over to the door- Let me make this clear, I don't agree with anything she's doing. But if you are going to act it is meant to be serious. Otherwise i'm already taking action.

Gintoki looked scared back at sachan as she left the room.  
He had been left alone with that chasm again. The room seemed huge without her, without anyone, just him and the scent of the woman he loved ... that he thought he loved. Gintoki looked at the kiseru again.

' _Just blowing poison gas at you is enough to make me happy '_

She never asked for anything to love me. God, how could I never see? How did I never want to see? Now thanks to that she was marrying an asshole.

Gintoki felt like crying like a child that night clinging to an old 'bitch' brand kiseru


	11. Run

That's it ... she's gone. 

He couldn't do much now. He didn't know what the hell these southern lands were. 

He thought of asking everyone but it seemed like a useless effort when he remembered that she went of her own accord. That she went through an agreement and depending on what he did, it would be a risk for everyone.

Gintoki sat and wiped away the tears. Holding the kiseru, for a brief moment he thought: 'oh, look at me ... I lost everything again' 'Takasugi, sensei ... I hope you are not seeing me losing again. ' 'bullshit ... they know I'm a born loser'.

While he was on the bedroom floor thinking and smelling the kiseru he heard the steps on the stairs. 

-Is that so? Will you give up? 

It was Hijikata who had arrived following Kondou-san's car to Yoshiwara. 

-Ew ... your hideous face is the last thing I wanted to see now. 

-Why don't you try to look in the mirror, your face looks much more stupid. 

-What do you want here? 

-See if what I was hearing was true ... you were after a good woman finally ... I always thought you were going to play on the other team.

-I'm sorry to disappoint your hopes in love for me. But as you can see, she's gone. She's going to marry Yoshiwara's savior.

-And what does that have to do with it? 

-Are you stupid hijikata-kun? What's the problem with your ears?

-If you want her, don't give up ... go after her. 

-Oh for God's sake ... you telling me that ... YOU? 

-Exactly for being me you should listen. You are a loser, you are trash, the worst kind of bastard a woman can have, lazy, loser, womanizer, asshole, dirty and ragged who doesn't value anything until lose. 

-I didn't know I broke your heart like that

\- Shut up and let me finish. You stink, You suck...

-Hijikata, I understood

-Anyway ... I know what you are because you and I are alike. And it is because we are alike that I know you will never forget this, you will not forget this woman. Even if you leave her to go knowing that it is better for her, she will hunt you in your dreams, in the faces of other women, it will be the perfume of every aroma you feel, every detail of her will chase you for the rest of your life. You will never have peace. 

-Hijikata, you ...

-I know that ... but I can't go back. You may. 

-But ... what if I don't love her? What if I just don't want to lose it? 

-You will know when you find her

-But I have no idea where she went ...

-Well, about that...

-GIN-CHAN!!!!

Gintoki heard Kagura screaming in the street across from Hinowa's teahouse. She got out of the car that Okita and Shinpachi were with Otae and Kyuubei.

Hijikata and Gintoki went down the stairs and found everyone at the bottom of the house ... all the friends together

-Gin-san !

-Where are the hyakka? We didn't find anyone 

-This story is getting worse danna

-Gin-chan! Seita called us before leaving here! He got a cell phone and left the location where they are going

-Let 's go after Tsukuyo-san, Gin-san! 

Shinpachi and Kagura were astonished 

-Go Gin-san! We will protect the city while you bring it back-Otae said with her battle clothes

-But what about the emperor's story? 

-We talked to Katsura-san! He personally goes to meet the emperor! He, as former prime minister, has the influence to convince and understand this situation -Said Shinpachi 

-I will also talk to Soyo Chan! She Will be outraged, this situation will not be like this

-See Gintoki? We will all protect Yoshiwara, as we protect Edo ... our strength cannot be underestimated - Kyuubei said together with the Yagyuu clan that arrived armed 

-You guys...!? -Gintoki saw everyone he knew arriving to protect the city while the inhabitants of Yoshiwara also seemed to sympathize with the situation ...

-Gintoki-san ... protect our moon -said one of the prostitutes who was with the traders 

-That's right. And when that bitch comes back we'll show her that she wasn't alone -Sachan arrived from the top of the house 

\- Hurry up Yorozuya - Kondou opened the car door in order to take them to where the location indicated

-Everyone! Thanks! 

Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi got in the car with Kondou-san who said goodbye to Otae and was ignored as usual. 

-We have to find Hyakka

Sachan and Kyuubei went to look for the guardians while Otae organized the teams. Most of the shinsengumi followed Kondou but part of it was left behind, Otae called the people she knew. Saigou and some men from Jirochou, the girls from the cabaret and Hasegawa san. 

...

-You will love everything when you get there. It's a beautiful property this time of year

-Yea.

Tsukuyo watched the landscape as the car moved through the mountains following the south. 

Hinowa and Seita were in another car escorted by two guards. 

-Seita. What is that? Hinowa saw the boy's strange movement and whispered 

-Mom, don't worry. They will come

Hinowa shone her eyes with pride of her own son.  
They had been traveling for a few hours when the man announced. 

-We arrived! 

They saw a large house and a wide field. Tsukuyo thought about how far she was from everything and everyone she loved. But it had no turning back. 

-Welcome back my lord -A man dressed as a butler greeted them at the door. 

The house was large and looked old. It had numerous separate rooms in the old Japanese style. 

-Tsukuyo, please. You will get dressed and prepare for the ceremony. 

-Ceremony? 

-We got married today my dear. I hope you liked that dress because it is he who will wear it. 

Tsukuyo felt despair ... did not want to get married. But she was already there as someone married. It was the end of the line. The servant accompanied her to one of the rooms after a long walk. 

Soon afterwards Hinowa arrived and found the man at the door 

-Hinowa sama, Seita kun ... did you had a good trip?

-Awful! Knowing that this is where we would come

-Oh I'm sorry. But now it is too late to hear your complaints. Tsukuyo is now my wife. I hope you behave, otherwise with an order Yoshiwara ends. 

-I was waiting for your mask to fall. You suck, but don't worry because it won't last

\- It will last. Tsukuyo is mine, as is your city. And by the time we sign the papers, you can disappear from our lives. 

-Because I will not disappear, and I will not leave you alone. Nobody will. We'll find a way to save her.

-Tsukuyo wants a husband, wants to protect friends, wants me to save her. Or what? Are you going to tell me that samurai is coming to get you? He can't do anything, neither you nor anyone else -The man was approaching Hinowa when Seita stepped in front.

-Get close to my mother and I will finish you 

The man stopped and admired the boy's courage. 

-Hinowa sama. I didn't lie when I said that I fell in love with Tsukuyo. But it was not the first time, a long time ago when she was a young girl, Since then I have not stopped to want her. My love is sincere. Even though my actions are not the best. Since that man came in I realized how much she changed ... that's why I decided to act.

-So was it a case already? You already knew the price of it.

-Fairly. But that's not why I love her less. I hope that one day she will see that love. And as for you, please get dressed because you have a wedding today

Hinowa was speechless as the man left. 'Gin san...come please'.

Meanwhile the maid served Tsukuyo a cup of tea. 'It is important to take before marriage for luck!' the woman said as Tsukuyo drank tea preparing for the damn ceremony. 

It didn't take long for one of the officers to arrive and tell them that the samurai was moving in to pick up Tsukuyo. 

-It doesn't matter ... when he arrives it will be late. Begin to destroy Yoshiwara. 

While Tsukuyo was in the room ... dispersed. She took the kiseru she received as a gift and put it on her pocket in the dress carefully. Now that was the only memory she had of the man she loved. It was that kiseru that would love for the rest of her life. 

She put on makeup, refusing the help of the servants. Now that she had noticed, the house didn't look as wealthy as it did on the first time she saw It. To tell the truth, she didn’t recognize from the last visit

The man entered the room and found the woman well dressed, ready to marry him

-Where 's Hinowa?

-Waiting for you ... can we go? 

-Are you in a hurry? 

-Yes ... I look forward to this day so long 

-How can you? If we met so little 

-Oh, did you really think I knew you from that day? 

-What you mean? 

-I have been watching Tsukuyo-dono for years. I have known you since training with your master, Jiraia. I've wanted to get close for years but I never knew how

He paused briefly. 

-I've seen your beauty for so long ... I followed you everywhere. I knew about your customs and wishes. I watched your friends to this day, I know who they all are. So I knew when the most vulnerable moment would be. When you were tired of waiting for that silver-haired samurai 

-You!?...

-When I found you hugged him I was scared, but it was too late for him. That's why I brought you as soon as possible. At this point they’re trying to get here ... God knows how they’ll do it, this fortress is closed to the world. 

-You are sick. 

-Of love. In fact. It is your innocence to think that no one would be able to leave you vulnerable for a minute. You are just another woman who fell in love with the wrong person and needed someone to get you out of there. 

-You threatened me 

-Maybe ... I took advantage of something I could. 

Tsukuyo was worn out. She already knew all that, yet she felt like never before. A prey in front of a hunter. 

-Shall we?

She had a lump in her throat. It was the end. 

...

-Hurry gorilla! .

-Calm down yorozuya! We will make it. 

-Kagura! And the location? 

-It's gone and it's not back yet! Oh shit! 

-Damn it.

-Soyo hime, please call her! Look if she achieved something! 

-Oh! Zura! Zura is calling! 

-Zura !! Say you got to talk to the emperor! 

-It's not Zura, it's Katsura. There was no need to speak to the emperor. The southern noble has no control over anything, he has just become a symbol. He was involved with Hitotsubashi and I personally made sure that he had no power. Gintoki he is just an advisor and made a point of showing up with Soyo who accepted. 

-Why!? Why did he manage to appear with her? 

-By saying that he would invest in Yoshiwara ... when he didn't actually invest a penny. 

-And did she believed? 

-Nobody was aware that he was broke. 

-But then he didn't do anything for Yoshiwara? 

-Never ... Yoshiwara just like any district in Edo is up to the emperor. Only he can decide the destination. As it is in Article X of the Constitution that I wrote myself, by the way you should read...

-Gin-chan, Soyo-chan called the imperial guard! They're coming here! 

...

-Girls! 

Sachan opened the door while Kyuubei untied the Hyakka 

-The boss! She's in danger! 

-That man is a maniac! He put people in to confirm for us but in fact he did nothing. He knew the date that the decision was going to be announced and he got in the middle! It was just that 

Sachan was in shock, But in fact she already imagined. 

-Do you know where she is !? 

-On here! We were captured when we found his house- the hyakka gave to Sachan a map with coordinates

-Let's call Gintoki- Kyuubei shout it

Otae picked up the phone and dialed directly to Kondou-san's radio

-Gorilla! Are you listening to me? we found Hyakka! this man is a fake 

-Tae-san !!!? 

-Listen to me! He's in those coordinates! Go after her! -Otae passed the coordinates while Gintoki wrote down -Gorilla! Make sure they arrive safely! 

-Otae-san! Your wish is an order, I will not disappoint you. 

-You never disappoint me...

Kondou-san smiled with joy when he heard Otae's words. 

-eeeww ... Sister, please don't make me throw up

-Gin-san! There are some men here, they started to invade the place, they are armed ... but we can handle it! Sarutobi-san and the others are all in control! They didn't expected for us! So focus there! Shin-chan, Kagura-chan! Bring Gin-san home with her! 

Otae turned off the radio ... Gintoki thanked them in his mind and heart. 

-And now Yorozuya !? Where?!


	12. Rescue

'She must have felt cornered. So afraid. I was there all the time, I saw everything and I never asked how she was. I even offended her. Holy God ... Please be safe.'

Gintoki took Tsukuyo old kiseru with him. 

...

The wedding was nothing luxurious. They placed Hinowa, Seita and a priest in addition to the servants. They were there to sign the papers as witnesses. 

-Tsukuyo, you sign here. 

Tsukuyo took the pen while Hinowa looked on in despair. 

-Now the witnesses ... Miss Hinowa

-I don't sign. 

-Hinowa please

-Tsukuyo no! Is not fair

-Hinowa please! Sign it -Tsukuyo begged

-I won't sign

-Oh by God! Whatever! You! -the man pointed to the servant- sign here! 

-He is not the witness

-it does not matter! Anyone will do! I tried to do it the right way, now it's too late. Hinowa, the servants will take you from here. You too, boy. Say goodbye Tsukuyo

Tsukuyo started to cry in anger. Hinowa too. 

The two hugged after Hinowa agreed to leave ... he took his crutches with Seita's help

-He'll come -she whispered in Tsukuyo's ear

She continued in shock ..

-Let's go...

-Tsukuyo !!!

Hinowa shouted as the two servants pushed her out. 

The man was pulling Tsukuyo by the arm that began to feel her body weak. Under normal circumstances Tsukuyo had already kicked and hit the man, I took his kunais which he brought and defeated those people. But she felt her body increasingly numb. 

The man entered with her in one of the rooms while she was still stunned ... she started to feel her head spin 

-Tsukuyo, my love. The time has come for which I have waited. You will be mine!

Tsukuyo felt like she was going to die, she started to see everything blurred in front of him. It fell to the floor that was lined with a futon. The man followed her carefully.

When she felt his body immobile and he came extremely close they heard screams outside the servants ... a noise of vehicles and a voice of three people that the man did not recognize. 

'TSUKUYO' 

They were the Yorozuya. The shinsengumi invaded the place arresting the servants, who in the end were just two security guards and three employees. 

Tsukuyo wanted to scream, but failed. 

-Crap! 

He grabbed her and motioned for her to be silent. 

It was useless. When the man least expected the door to collapse, it was Gintoki who kicked in. 

-Let her go! Now. 

-You can't do anything anymore! We are married

-No, you're not! 

-Of course ... according to those papers. 

When lifting the gintoki papers he destroyed them with the sword.

-Which papers? 

-You bastard! One more step and I will destroy Yoshiwara! 

-You won't destroy anything! It won't destroy anyone. Your run is over, we know who you are. - Gintoki pointed he's sword to the man while he was holding Tsukuyo like a hostage- Tsukuyo, that man is a profiteer. He used the title to threaten you, he didn't buy anything in Yoshiwara. This is the only property he has left. So far ... the emperor and the princess have already requested your arrest. 

-You can't arrest me!

-But the police can.

Gintoki approached in order to catch Tsukuyo who was still motionless. Until the man grabbed her and threatened her with one of the kunai Tsukuyo had taken on the dress in case that something happens.

\- Drop the sword! Or I end her life and mine next.

Gintoki was left without action. He dropped the sword without thinking twice. 

Tsukuyo looked at Gintoki desperately, with the kunai around her neck, sweating cold, feeling the world around her spin. 

\- Do not do anything. Please. 

-Get out. You get out of here. And she won't get hurt

That's when Gintoki realized that Kagura and Shinpachi were moving outside ... the man didn't notice. To save time Gintoki did not leave the place

-Why are you doing this? Why did you do all this? What do you get with it? 

-What do I win?! Look at her ... look at her very well. Such a woman is a treasure ... a man like me would never have. I love this woman. 

-You don't love her. You just want to have her

-It's part of love to wish

-No. It is not ... love accepts, love waits, love is patient. someone taught me that, even though I was too stupid to understand. 

-What the hell do you know about love? Do you know how long she loved you? And you never called ... you're the reason she's in my arms now. If it wasn't me it would be another. You have no right to talk about how to love. 

Tsukuyo was increasingly weak. 

-You're right. I have nothing to say about love. I don't know anything ... I never loved anyone. But I've already received the love I needed. Before and now. And it was enough ...

Kagura shot and scared the man while Shinpachi tossed the bokuto to Gintoki out the window. 

When the man turned to see who had thrown, Tsukuyo used the remaining force to throw herself to the ground while Gintoki with a blow threw the man outside the house. The shinsengumi immediately got him 'surrender'!

Tsukuyo only managed to push herself to the ground while Gintoki ran to help her. When the kiseru presented by Gintoki in the yukata dressed fell, it fell together. 

-Tsukuyo !? Tsukuyo !? 

Seeing the girl losing consciousness Gintoki thought of the worst. He remembered the question he asked himself ... if he just didn't want to lose her as a friend. No ... He couldn't live without that woman anymore. He could no longer imagine life without seeing her. He couldn't lose her

-Gin ... toki -Tsukuyo managed to whisper while conscience fades

-Do not say anything...-Gintoki was holding her tightly against his body. He held the old kiseru next to the new one he had given as a gift. 

-Tsukuyo !!! -Hinowa and Seita ran to her. 

-Tsukki!!! -Kagura also ran to help her

...

-What did you do to this woman? Did you poison her? 

-You will never know

Okita took the lead ...

-Oh! My time has finally come ... torture. 

Gintoki did not wait for the show while leaving with Tsukuyo on his arms straight to a hospital. He prayed like never that day. She was breathing but didn't wake up. 

...

-It was just a drug to dope her.

-PHEEWWW -Everyone sighed relieved on the phone

-So is she okay ?! 

-Yea. She is. It will take a while to wake up. After all she's been through. The doctors have already asked to transfer it to Edo. 

-Take care of her -Otae was on the other side with the others-Gin-san! Watch out for her, don't do anything without me knowing-Now it was Sarutobi's voice that screamed 

-Anego! take care of everyone there! -Kagura screamed

-Otae-san! That inspired me! Marry me! -Kondou shouted over the phone

-Can you stop disturbing me? Oh Gintoki! Take care of her. 

...

After one day, Tsukuyo returned to recover her conscience. It had already been transferred to Edo again. 

She heard the voices of three people she knew ... they were fighting as usual. 

-Kagura! This jump is not how you read it! Give me that

-Gin-chan won't help if you read this crap 

-You don't help if you read everything wrong. She likes kimi ni todoke. 

-My god you two! Would you like to stop it! Soon the hospital guards come to take us. look at this mess! -Shinpachi tried to put the mess together

...

-Gintoki?


	13. Chaos to my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short so I'll put it this way ... I didn't think it would be good to leave them together at the time but now it seems bullshit. Anyways lol.

-Tsukki !!! Are you alright? 

-Yes Kagura, thank you. What are you doing here?! 

-We got rid of that asshole

-But ... but how? And Yoshiwara? What happened? 

-Yoshiwara is safe and sound Tsukuyo san! My sister, Sachan san and all of our friends defended it. 

-But what about the purchase? as for the decree? 

\- There is no decree. We spoke to the former prime minister and the princess in person. Tsukuyo-san, he just took advantage of the situation. Hyakka found out that she was tricked and was arrested by one of the henchmen in an ambush. 

-To tell the truth he didn't even have money to pay the henchmen Tsukki! The princess and the emperor revoked his position as advisor! They thought what he did was terrible! 

Tsukuyo couldn't believe that she had been such a fool ...

-I ... I'm so ashamed. I'm very sorry. I put you all in another absurd situation. Forgive me. 

-Tsc - Gintoki grunted nervously

-Tsukki! There is nothing to apologize for! You are our friend. You should have trusted us from the beginning. 

-Tsukuyo san ... you were only protecting the one you love in your own way. We understand, but please don't forget that you can count on us ... right Gin san? 

Gintoki did not say a word as he walked around the bed where she was lying and remained looking out the window. 

-Shinpachi ... let's go 

Kagura and Shinpachi thought it prudent to let gintoki and tsukuyo put the differences aside and settle everything that had happened. 

As soon as they got up, Tsukuyo thanked them. They closed the door. Now the silence remained. 

-Gintoki ...

-Why didn't you trust me? -Gintoki took a deep breath -I want you to say it truthfully

-I ... I didn't mean to hurt you.

\- In what sense? 

-In all. I didn't want to involve you in yet another Yoshiwara problem ... I thought that this time you wouldn't know how to deal with it. It was a political issue. Apparently, I didn't know how to cope either. 

-Yeah ... did he do something to you? 

-No. 

-Did you ever think about marrying him? Like for real? 

-Just for a moment ... maybe. -She paused and looked at him, embarrassed as he stared at her -Am I too bad for that?  
Gintoki couldn't stand to see her like that. Always blaming yourself, always carrying a weight. Always like him, that's why he was so angry. 

-The fault is mine. 

Tsukuyo was surprised by Gintoki's words as he approached the bed. He sat without looking away from her. 

-Tsukuyo I ... I'm sorry for everything. I was a fool.

-Gintoki ... it was me who put everyone in this situation...

-No. Listen to me. I know your feelings. I always tried not to see them. Life has always taken away everything I loved. Whenever I thought something was okay soon something happened to get me out of that dream. But I can't run anymore. When I saw you fallen I understood, I cannot live without your love. When you were with that idiot I just felt hate, because I wanted him to be me instead. Tsukuyo, I don't think saying that will do any good, but ...-Gintoki thought well- I always thought I needed peace for my heart, but what I want is war, I want this feeling that takes away my peace, I want to keep feeling this chaos that you make me fell...

-Gintoki ?! -Tsukuyo was confused 

-Tsukuyo I love you! 

The world stopped, Tsukuyo felt like she was unable to breathe again.

-I know I won't be able to marry you, I won't take you to my house, much less won't buy you one...All I can offer is a crooked feeling. 

-Gintoki ... it's enough. 

When he looked again, her eyes were full of tears and her face was blushed.

-I... -She was able to whisper

That was when the door collapsed with everyone at the same time. Kagura and Shinpachi together with Hinowa, Seita, Sachan, Otae, Kyuubei, Kondo, Okita, Hijikata, Hasegawa. Everyone listening to the statement between the samurai and the courtesan of death.

-Oh damn!! What's your problem Kagura-chan? you pushed me

-It was you who put too much force on the door, damn four eyes 

-Right in the most interesting part !? -Hasegawa complained

-Hey yorozuya, go back to the part about peace ... i will use this when marrying Otae-san

\- Gorilla, this won't work! 

-Ah Gin-san! You can still regret it! But if you marry her you may know that I will be waiting to be your pleasure 

-What kind of friend are you, Sarutobi? -Kyuubei asked

-The one who gets the good stuff. Everyone knows that when a woman becomes a family the man looks for fun outside the home. My vocation is to be a lover

-Now even the boss found someone ... it looks like you're going to die alone Hijikata-san

-And it seems that you will ALSO die alone your damned prince of sadists. The Chinese girl for sure will refuse your proposal

Kagura stood up instantly, with a face red like a tomato

-Who spoke about the proposal ?! Damn you Hijikata

Okita drew his sword and ran after Hijikata

-WHAT STORY IS THAT ABOUT CHINESE GIRL?-Gintoki shouted 

-Aha! That's why Kagura-chan went to the park so much, I thought she had become an administrator 

-Shinpachi shut up! 

-Oh the Chinese girl really walks a lot with that policeman over there -MADAO who lived at the park conffirmed

-HAHAHA That Sougo! - Kondou smiled like a proud father

-I WILL KILL HIM AND KILL YOU GORILLA

-Why me?!

-You take care of that brat!!!

Gintoki went after Kondou-san while Kagura attacked Shinpachi. 

-You really got a noisy family, Tsukuyo. 

Hinowa approached Tsukuyo

-Hinowa! Thank god you're safe!

-They did nothing. Thanks to Seita who sent the location and everyone who helped

-Seita! -Tsukuyo hugged the boy who went to meet her. -Thank you! 

-Tsukuyo-nee. We would never let you be taken 

-I'm sorry for being a fool

-Everything is fine. More important than that ... congratulations. finally Gin san admitted his feelings. You just need to say you love him ... don't you think?


	14. Two lovers

After everything that happened, life gradually returned to normal. Yoshiwara was a tourist district dedicated to the adult trade but the most degrading places were gradually being closed. Everyone wanted to see how the city worked ... attract many tourists. Tsukuyo and the Hyakka continued to work in security and had their autonomy back. Soyo hime in person visited Yoshiwara to inaugurate some sights. 

Tsukuyo spent days thanking everyone who helped her personally. 

She knew the man was under arrest. She sent some letters to comfort him.

'I understand that it is difficult to feel something for someone who seems unreachable ... but if we don't continue to be good and have hope, love will never illuminate our hearts'

She knew that perhaps none of this was any consolation,but she knew that maybe he was just a sad man.

As for the other side of Edo, things went on as they always did. Sachan was still in the yorozuya's closet waiting for Gintoki ... Otae was still denying anything to Kondou-san despite the gorilla have a change of clothes and a cage (bed) for him in one of the rooms. Katsura and Ikumatsu remained in the silent relationship within the restaurant. Hasegawa-san remained a madao sitting in the park where Kagura walked with Sadaharu and sometimes 'accidentally' meets Sougo in his spare time. Shinpachi did not take long to say that he and Kirara were in a relationship. Hijikata continued to fill the rice pot with mayonnaise while looking at the pepper pot. 

And so it was with Gintoki every time he felt old Otose smoking. Tama and Catherine continued to mock Gintoki's face who had to endure the two children constantly delaying or talking hours on the phone. 

As for him? 

He gave Tsukuyo a break ... let her think about what he said. What they felt was a feeling that ran through things and time. While he looked at Ketsuno Ana thinking that he could no longer understand her beauty. He expected the phone to ring, or the bell, but normally the apparitions were from Sachan. 

After almost a month of everything that happened Gintoki received a letter in his home. It was an address asking for it to be. 

First he thought it was some Sachan prank ... then he thought it was better to see it with his own eyes 

...

At the time and place marked gintoki entered a street, in an apparently ordinary house. The doors were open ... maybe it was a trap. 

-Gintoki

Upon hearing the voice, the man was disarmed and frozen  
It was Tsukuyo who was wearing a pink yukata and her hair tight. No make up this time, just her usual and beautiful face.

-Tsukuyo ...

\- I know there are many explanations left, but none of them matter. I need to say this. I just can't fight this feeling anymore. I love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will never stop loving you. I want the lack of peace that you also bring me. I need to be yours. No one else's. Nor that I should wait years for this. 

She approached leaving him speechless, as she approached he smelled lavender. His body was shaking in a mixture of curiosity and happiness.

-I don't want any title, no house or wedding. I just want you. It was just what I always wanted. And in my selfish moment I got lost. But I don't want to get lost anymore if I don't go with you. 

She looked at him in the half light of the room at that house that had one bedroom and one kitchen besides the bathroom. His heart it felt like it was in the throat, he felt his whole body moving towards the woman in front of him.

Gintoki jumped up and grabbed her. With one hand he held her body while the other supported the girl's head in a lustful kiss. It was the kiss they had waited for so long without even knowing it, it felt like their worlds were colliding. For a moment they stopped breathing, the heart stopped beating, the whole body took a shock, the world stopped. Gradually, Gintoki made her way with her lips and she opened them little by little. She felt his tongue in every corner of her mouth, while his hand penetrated through her hair which easily came off, her heart was beating so hard it felt like it had gone to her stomach. While he couldn't help but feel a warmth building. he always wanted Tsukuyo as woman, but now that he wanted her with his soul it seemed that every bit of her made him burn.

After taking each other's breath in a long kiss, they broke apart, panting. 

-You can't imagine how much I dreamed of hearing this.

Gintoki joined her again. He wrapped his hands around her body as she pulled on his clothes, in an urgency to have him for herself. 

Gintoki began to feel the urge to become one with Tsukuyo who felt her knees go limp.So the two fell carefully under the floor. Gintoki thought about stopping because he knew how pure Tsukuyo was. But she continued to pull him to herself, to her hole body. 

'Are you sure? Do you want it to be that fast?' He said between a breathless kiss. 

'I've waited for you all this time. I was never as sure as I am with you ' She replied in a shaky voice. She was scared but completely surrendered to him.

Calmly, he undressed the girl, revealing her big breasts while she took off her belt and unbuttoned his pants.

The two were now under the floor of that house hidden in one of Edo's alleys, They kissed like two lovers, who had never left each other

That night, Tsukuyo belonged to Gintoki and he belonged to her. 

'You are all right?

'hm' 

Her heart stopped when she heard his voice. She could feel his body on top of her, while his hands were touching there. Gintoki felt with his fingers as he came down and grabbed Tsukuyo's full breasts with his lips. She moaned in a low tone what made him even crazier. 

It was when he accelerated with his fingers reaching the right point, she let out a louder groan and that was when he knew he had got it right. Fact is, she also got it right because at that moment he couldn't take more. 

'Tsukuyo' 

She already knew. He took her legs and put them in position, always taking care, opened them gently and adjusted himself. He looked at her with a racing heart. He never felt that way about anyone. 

'Ready?'  
'Yea'

The two made love for hours, moaning and shouting each other's names, knowing they belonged to each other. 

Tsukuyo who despite going in the preliminaries with a little more shyness, as she gained confidence that Gintoki gave, showed how Yoshiwara taught the certain tricks. And he, with respect and care, was slowly respecting her time. 

Gintoki lost count of how many times he went wild while she whispered his name. 

The next morning they woke up facing each other. Gintoki woke up first and smiled when he saw her sleeping like an angel. Was her. She was peace and war. All that he ever wanted. 

-Good Morning.

-Good Morning...

The two smiled. 

She looked at him with the same eyes as always ... after all, the love she had was forever and now, reciprocated. 

-This will be our refuge. We do not need to say anything to anyone. So, you will continue between heaven and hell- She smiled to him

She didn't know who in his life was heaven or hell. But she knew they weren't going to form a family portrait or anything. They just wanted each other.

-If this is how it will be, then I accept. 

-Accepted? 

-Yea. We are married then. 

-What wedding is this? -She laught

-The best kind there is. Where the two people love each other without needing anything but a roof and love in their hearts. 

-And how long can we make this marriage last? 

-Forever. Like our love. Forever. 

And so, when the sun was breaking in Edo the two were Sakata Gintoki, the yorozuya and she, Tsukuyo the shinigami tayuu. When the silver moon lit up every corner and every idiot in Edo, they were two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end ... I planned a long time to write a story like this but problems in the middle of the way didn’t let me work better ... but I still got a huge and wonderful help from 'theloveatthirdsight' user which I couldn’t adapt here from the beginning but I’ll use it in the next ones for sure.  
> I would also like to thank the Tumblr users of our small but very friendly Gintsu community. Especially seigbathala and who has commented here always SU96. Thank you for your support!!


End file.
